God Bless Daddy
by Cocolover77
Summary: The nations all know that America is loud, obnoxious, and ignorant but what they don't know is that he's a dad. A dad to 50 states.
1. Chapter 1: America Has to Go Potty

**I was bored so I thought I'd write a fanfic about the United States of America. **

**Summary: The nations all know that America is loud, obnoxious, and ignorant but what they don't know is that he's a dad. A dad to 50 states. **

**Rated T because of language, minor themes, and some (comedic) violence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

xxxxxxxxxxx

His day had been going fine. Key word "had". He had been dozing off during a World Conference when things had started going south. There was a loud pounding and then the unthinkable happened (at least in his opinion).

A loud voice that America could recognize anywhere screamed, "DAAAAAAAADDDDDYYY!" That woke him up.

The person continued to pound on the door until an obviously irritated Germany opened the door. America's jaw nearly hit the ground. Standing in the doorway was little girl no older than 6. She had tan skin, almond-shaped brown eyes, and long black hair. She was wearing a puffy, floor-length pale blue coat and her ears were covered by earmuffs. She looked up at Germany and pouted.

"Where's Daddy?" She asked. Germany glared at the little girl.

"I do not know who 'Vati' is." Germany replied. The little girl looked confused.

"You sound funny."

"No, _you_ sound funny." The little girl seemed to not like this response and kicked Germany in the shin. He let out a grunt of pain.

America stood up and said, "Daddy's right here." Most of the countries' jaws dropped. England fell back in his chair. No one seemed too eager to help him up. The little girl screeched and ran to him. He picked her up and they both laughed. Their laughs were identical. Ignoring the shell-shocked nations, America asked the little girl, "What are you doing here, Las?"

"No one was paying attention to me so I took Tony's spaceship-thingy and went looking for you." The little girl began playing with her father's coat collar. He sighed. This had never happened before. Out of all fifty, this little girl had to be the first one to be seen by the other nations.

"Natasha, it's not nice to take other people's things, even if they aren't people." America whispered in her ear. He almost never used the States' human names. _Almost._

"Yeah, but even Tony wasn't paying attention to me so I took his spaceship-thingy."

"But-" He was cutoff by someone loudly clearing their throat. It was Germany. He gave America an accusing look. By now most countries had gotten over their initial shock and was now giving America questioning looks. England had managed to help himself off the ground but still looked shocked.

"Care to explain, amigo?" Said Spain. He gave America a sympathetic look.

"Um, sure, dudes. Well, you see this is-" Once again, he was cutoff by someone. This time it was his daughter.

"I'm Natasha Jones aka Alaska! The second to last state to join the Union! Older sister to Hawaii, younger sister to everybody else!" The girl smiled proudly. Her smile was a carbon-copy of her father's. "And I'm Daddy's 49th child!" The last statement made England fall back in his chair again.

"49th child? America, mon ami, you have been a _very _busy boy." France said with a sly grin and a raised eyebrow.

"It's not like that, dudes." America said in his own defense.

"Please. Enlighten me. 'Ow is it?"

"Man, it's pretty hard to explain but I'll try. Okay, so every time a new state joined the union, a new kid showed up. Sometimes it's hard to find them, sometimes it isn't. There are fifty states so there are fifty kids. They aren't blood related but it doesn't matter. I still consider them my kids and they consider me their father." There was a dangerous edge in his voice. As if he was daring anyone to say different.

"And why 'ave you not told us about 'zem before?"

"I'm very, _very _protective of them. I don't need any of you bothering them." His tone still had the dangerous edge. Not many had ever seen America get like this.

"Daddy!" Alaska shouted while tugging on her father's coat collar.

"What?"

"I gotta go potty."

"That makes two of us, dude."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

America left almost immediately after agreeing to have to go potty. He didn't really care that the meeting was over. He knew that Alaska would eventually repeat something she heard America say and well… all the things he said weren't exactly positive. She had a big mouth; it wasn't her fault, she inherited it from her father. In fact, most of the states had big mouths. Speaking of the other states….

"Kids!" America shouted as he entered his large mansion. He put Alaska down and she immediately ran in the direction of the bathroom. Oh yeah, he had to go to the potty too.

"Dad, Mount Kilauea has erupted!" Shouted a voice America recognized as Delaware's. The oldest of the children. He came rushing down the stairs holding a tan baby. He held the baby out in front of him as if the baby had some strange disease he didn't want to catch. Delaware (his human name was Jasper Jones) had short blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was the spitting image of his father (but most of the children were) minus the glasses.

"The actual volcano or your sister?" America asked. It was rhetorical question.

"Which one do you think?" Delaware asked sarcastically, standing next to his father. Delaware also wasn't nearly as tall as his father.

"I don't know. That's why I'm asking you, dude."

"Lilica, Dad. It's Lilica." Delaware shoved the baby into America's hands and made a run for it. Smart boy. The reason they called Lilica "Mount Kilauea" was because when she had to use the potty, she erupted like the famous volcano that resided on one of Hawaii's islands. Lilica was Hawaii so it all fit. America really didn't want to change a diaper. Besides, he really had to use the potty now.

"Virginia?" America called out.

"Yeah, Dad?" Said a voice behind him. America jumped and turned around. It was Virginia. She had a very bad habit of sneaking up on people. Mimicking Delaware, he shoved Hawaii into Virginia's hands.

"Can you change Mount Kilauea?"

"Fine."

"Thank you." And on that note, he ran to the bathroom to go potty.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

England wasn't even paying attention to what the other countries were arguing about. He was still too shocked to notice anything. America had 50 children. That meant England was an uncle to 50 nieces and nephews. Well…. at least in his mind he was. He'd never say anything like that out loud and America would probably beat him to a pulp if he said anything like that. _50 kids. _It was hard to believe that America could even raise a sack of potatoes but _50 kids? _It was impossible…. But that little girl's laugh and smile were identical to America's. Then again, she didn't look like him physically… but her whole demeanor reminded England of America. He finally shook himself out of his faze and began to actually hear what the countries were arguing about.

"I think it's best we investigate the issue!" Germany shouted.

"Si, I know what you think! _But _what you think and what is right are two_ completely_ different things!" Spain replied/shouted.

"Tell me vat is so wrong vis it?"

"First of all, it would be invading his privacy. Second of all, if you had any ninos **(AN: I apologize for not using accents but my computer is really old and it won't let me translate anything.) **of your own then perhaps you'd understand what it's like trying to protect them from the big, bad world."

"Ven did you decide to start caring about that idiot?"

"I don't. But I know what it feels like to have to try and protect your children and failing." Spain looked sheepishly at Mexico. England leaned a little to his right and whispered to France, "What are they fighting about?"

France wriggled his eyebrows and said, "So eager to invade mon personal space. England rolled his eyes and France scoffed. "Fine. 'Zey are arguing about whether or not we should investigate America's children."

xxxxxxxxxx

**Cliffhanger! I hate those! Anyways, let me if this story is complete crap or not. You can do that by reviewing so go ahead and do that! Thank ya'll so much!**


	2. Chapter 2:A Blind Tea Party With Huskies

**No more cliffhanger time! Yaaaaayy! **

**Rated T because of language, minor themes, and some (comedic) violence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

xxxxxxxxxx

"Big Brother, I'm going to get more Huskies. You stay here and watch the others." Alaska huffed. Massachusetts heard her get out of her chair and walk out of the room. They weren't real Huskies of course, just stuffed animals. When he was positive she was gone, he let out a laugh and said to himself, "I can't watch anything. Or see anything in general." He cringed at the sound of his own voice. He hated the way he sounded. Massachusetts sounded like _him_… and by _him _he meant England. It's not that he wanted to sound like that stupid asshole; it was just the universe being a total dick. Since Massachusetts was the colony that kinda kick-started the Revolution and the colony that was the most rebellious, the universe decided he should sound like England for the rest of eternity. His father told him he looked like England too. That's why his father named him Arthur. But nobody dared to call him that.

After years of not being able to see, Massachusetts had become an expert in listening. He could tell who was walking in the room just by the sound of their footsteps. He'd also become an expert in doing everything without help. He had memorized his home and never left so he could pretty much handle himself. When he heard Alaska renter the room, he asked her, "Did you find more guests for our…tea party?" Massachusetts hated tea. Obviously, there wasn't any real tea; it was all just pretend.

"No… But that's okay! We have plenty! By the way, would you like a crown? After all, you are the guest of honor." Alaska replied eagerly. Massachusetts imagined she was smiling. He'd give anything to see Alaska's smile.

"I'd love a crown." Alaska screeched in joy. After a few seconds of feet moving around the room, Massachusetts felt something on top of his head. It was crown, _his _crown. He barely managed to keep a smile on his face, for he greatly hated the idea of royalty and all the stupid crowns that all the stupid kings and queens wore.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Why would we investigate his children?" England asked, slightly confused.

"Somezing about how zey could be an international threat." France replied.

"I highly doubt children could be considered threats."

"I highly doubt zat zey are all ze same age as zat little girl." France had a point. Certainly the original thirteen colonies had to be older than what would be considered a child. Spain and Germany were still arguing about whether or not they should investigate the children or not. Germany thought they should and Spain thought the opposite.

"Zat is enough," shouted Germany, "we are going to investigate zem vether you like it or not!"

"Why you-" Before Spain could finish, he was cut off by Germany.

"Now, who'd like too help vis zee investigation?" Italy immediately raised his head and Japan slowly raised his hand. England heard Russia (who was sitting across from him) whisper to China, "Perhaps the little one could become one with Russia again, da?" China quickly shook his head in agreement and raised his hand along with Russia. England thought about how bad an idea it would be if he raised his hand but he didn't think about long enough and raised his hand. France scoffed and raised his hand too. Germany looked around to see if anyone else had raised there hand and then with a satisfied grin said, "Fine zen. Vee vill go to America's and investigate ASAP."

Then it finally hit England, _What about the thirteen original colonies?_ They'd probably kill him or worse…

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you like the tea, Big Brother?" Alaska asked. Massachusetts stifled a groan. He hated tea and even if he wasn't actually drinking tea, he hated the thought of tea or drinking it.

"Yes. It's absolutely amazing." Massachusetts replied sarcastically. He didn't intend for it to sound sarcastic but his stupid accent made everything he said sound sarcastic. Thank God, Alaska couldn't recognize sarcasm yet.

"Good! The Huskies like it too…. Big Brother, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why do you sound different?" Massachusetts nearly spit out his pretend tea. He knew that one day this question would come but he hadn't expected it to come so early. All his younger brothers and sisters had asked him about his accent or, if they were smart if, they'd come to their own conclusions.

"What do you mean? Texas sounds different too." _Poor Texas, _Massachusetts thought, _he'll always be my escape route._

"Yeah, I know but some of the others sound like him. Like Alabama and Mississippi. But nobody sounds like you."

"Well…. it's rather hard to explain. One day, when you're older, Daddy and I will explain it to you. How does that sound?"

"Oh. Okay!" Alaska sounded disappointed. Massachusetts wished he could see her face so he knew if she was upset or not. "Hey Alaska, can I ask _you _a question?"

"Sure!"

"What do I look like?" Massachusetts had never asked anybody that question, not even his father. His father had told him he looked like England but that was the extent of knowledge Massachusetts had on his appearance. He never had wanted to know what he and that stupid asshole looked like but he had make Alaska feel better somehow and this was the right way.

"Oh. Well, you have pretty light-blonde hair and bright green eyes. You have kinda pale skin but it still looks pretty. Um…." She seemed to be looking for more things to say.

"It's all-right if you can't think of anything else to say. Thank you for telling me." He felt her wrap her tiny arms around his waist. He bent down and hugged her back. Massachusetts had prayed in that very moment that a miracle would happen and he would get his eyesight back but no such luck. He'd never get to see himself hugging his little sister. Their moment was ruined by the doorbell ringing.

Massachusetts ended the hug by picking Alaska up and walking out of the room. He knew where he was going as long as had one hand on a wall. He had mastered traveling through the house by feeling the walls and the things around them or hanging on them.

"We're at the stairs." Alaska said.

"Okay." Massachusetts replied. The one thing he couldn't master was knowing where the stairs were. He quickly walked down them and towards the door. He reached out for the doorknob and instantly felt it. He'd done this a lot.

As Massachusetts opened the door, he said, "Hello. How can I help you today?"

"Why hello there." Replied his own voice.

xxxxxxxxxxx

**Oooooo another cliffhanger! I'm so evil! Btw, see if you can figure out what Massachusetts being blind is a reference too. Don't forget to review! Byyyyyye! **


	3. Chapter 3:Honey,the Kids Are Stupid

**And so the cliffhanger shall be continued. BTW, Massachusetts being blind is a reference to the video game Hetaoni. I'm not gonna spoil it for you if you haven't played it but if you wanna get the reference then you should look up something about. Also, this chapter will contain a *pause for dramatic effect* STEREOTYPE! The stereotype I use for a certain state is not meant to offend anyone from that state; it's just for humorous purposes. Same goes for the rest of the stereotypes I use. Anyways, on with the story.**

**Rated T because of language, minor themes, and some (comedic) violence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

xxxxxxxxxx

"Why hello there." England said in a cheery voice. Truth be told he almost couldn't get the words out. The young man standing in America's doorway looked exactly like England. Same blonde hair, same pale skin, same green eyes…except his eyes seemed to be staring at nothing in particular. He even sounded like England. The little girl who had interrupted the World Conference earlier was in his arms. She looked over all of them disapprovingly and then her eyes landed on Russia. She screamed something that sounded like Russian, jumped out of the young man's arms, and ran back into the house. England saw her disappear as she turned the corner of a hallway.

Russia chuckled and said, "Little Alaska does not want to become one with Mother Russia again? That okay. She'll change mind later." Then an eerie smile crossed his face. It sent shivers down England's spine. When England looked at the young man again, he no longer had a charming smile on his face. If looks could kill all 7 of the nations would be dead.

"No solicitors." The young man said as he started to close the door.

"Wait!" England shouted. The young man paused for a moment and then opened the door all the way again.

"What do you want?"

"To speak with…uh, Alfred?"

"Last time I checked he doesn't have any friends with English accents or Russian, for that matter." The young man wasn't making eye contact with anyone. It seemed he was just looking off into the distance.

"I never said we were his friends."

"Then why should I let you in?"

Germany pushed past England and said in a demanding voice, "Because ve are seven of ze vorld's strongest nations and ve vant to speak to him NOW!"

As if on cue, America came around the corner that the little girl had disappeared around. He didn't look too happy. The little girl was wrapped around one of America's legs but it seemed he didn't notice. As he was walking to the door, he shouted, "Hey, Russia, dude! You sold Alaska to me a long time ago. Remember?" The little girl shouted something in (what England assumed was) Russian. Russia frowned. Whatever the little girl said, it must've upset him. America finally noticed the other countries as he got to the doorway and then looked at the young man who, even while he was looking at his father, looked like he was looking off into the distance.

"Why don't you take your sister upstairs, Massachusetts?" America asked the young man. England nearly fainted when he heard the name Massachusetts._ So this is the little runt that started the revolution, _England thought, _I guess that karma thing really does work._ Massachusetts gave the countries one last glare, yanked his sister off their father's leg, and ran up the stairs, nearly knocking down another girl who was coming down the stairs. America looked back at the nations and let out an uncomfortable laugh.

"Sorry 'bout that, dudes. He can be kinda….." America seemed to be looking for a word to match Massachusetts. England knew some perfect words.

"Rebellious. Ungrateful. Independent. I could go on all day." England smiled slyly. "But I doubt you'd know what most of the words mean."

"Watch it, England. If Mass heard you say that, or anything bad about me, he'd have no problem kicking you wear it….._hurts._" Just as England was about to respond with some sassy comment about the War of 1812, but Germany spoke again, clearly agitated.

"Ve need to speak now, America. Your children need to be investigated." Italy pushed past England and stood next to Germany with an idiotic smile on his face.

"Yeah! Mr. Germany said that your kids are all probably really stupid and this should go by in no time!" Italy said. Germany instantly shot him a glare and Italy began to cower. America just laughed.

"You are not offended by that?" Germany asked, confused.

"No, dude! Some of them really are stupid! Here, let my show you." America ushered all the countries into his house. They all stood in the large parlor awkwardly for a moment, until America shouted, "CALLLIIIII!" The girl who Massachusetts had almost knocked down early, practically materialized behind France and England, making both of them jump. She pushed both of them out of her way and took her place next to America. The girl, Cali, had long, wavy, dirty-blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and sun-kissed skin. She was wearing a blue crop top that said _"California Gurls" _on it and bright red short shorts.

"Yeah Daddy?" Her voice sounded high-pitched and annoying but at the same time it sounded calm and relaxing.England was very confused by this.

"What's the War of 1812?" America asked the girl. She looked confused for a moment and smiled brightly.

"A war that happened in, like, 1812!" England's jaw dropped, along with the other countries'. Even they knew what the War of 1812 was in more specific detail.

"Can you be more specific?"

"Um…it, like, happened on the east coast. And that's when that dude, like, wrote the _'Star Spangled Banner'_."

"Anything else you know about it?"

"England was, like, a total douchebag."

"And that's California everybody."

xxxxxxxxxx

**Cali's pretty awesome even if she's a ditz! Don't forget to review! That's all for now! **


	4. Chapter 4: Funny Soundin' Folks

**My home state is in this chapter! Yaaay! And more Cali in this chapter! Yaaaay! Also there's going to be a little Civil War tension in this chapter.**

**Rated T because of language, minor themes, and some (comedic) violence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Cali was eagerly chattering away with Italy about some weird American food he was interested in. After America proved Cali wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, he kindly offered the countries a few nights at his house so they could get to know his children. _And _so they wouldn't consider the children international threats.

America's house was huge. There were so many doors. England had lost count at 27. also there were multiple portraits of young children; some of the children looked identical to America, and some looked nothing like him. It all made England very uneasy.

"And that's Californian pizza!" England heard Cali say.

"Uh…..it sounds….great." England could tell Italy was trying to sound enthusiastic. In England's eyes, Italy had failed, but Cali was too much of a ditz to figure that out.

"Anyhow, you're rooms are just, like, a few hallways….away! Ha ha! That was funny." No one but Cali laughed.

"Cali Jones you stop in yer Goddamned footsteps right NOW!" A loud voice called out from behind the group.

"Shit….." Cali said under her breath. England turned around to see a boy, who looked about the same age as Cali (give or take a few years), coming straight towards the group. His eyes were dead set on Cali. He pushed past England and the others. He grabbed one of Cali's wrists and she let out a yelp. The boy had a cowboy hat on so it covered the details of his face but England could tell that the boy had brown hair and lightly tanned skin.

"What do you want, Texie-Rexie?" Cali asked in a cheery voice, despite the fact she radiated fear.

"An apology." The boy said. He had a very strange accent. Back when England still ruled over America, people in the southern part of the colonies had the same accent, or at least a variation of it.

"I, like, don't know what you're talking about. Nobody does, Texie-Rexie." Cali smiled innocently. The boy, Texie-Rexie, laughed sarcastically.

"You're a dipshit, Cali." Cali's nostrils flared.

"Fuck off, Texas!" Texas (at least England hoped that was his real name) seemed to finally notice the countries. He let go of Cali's wrist and glared at the countries before him.

"Who're they?"

"Dad's friends. Or, like, acquaintances. Or whatever. They think we're, like, threats? That's sooooo silly!"

"Not as silly as you zink." Germany muttered.

"Funny soundin' folks." Texas said. "I'm Texas, by the way." He took off his hat and bowed.

"Texas….." England heard France say to himself. Then France spoke up, "Didn't you once belong to Mexico?" Texas's eyes darkened.

"Yeah. I don't really like to talk about that." Texas sighed and then turned his attention back to Cali. "We'll get back to you kind folks in a second. Now, Cali, apologize."

Cali was looking at her nails, obviously uninterested in Texas. "For what?"

"What you said."

"The Carolinas told me that you said, and I quote, 'Texas, like, stole Dad's glasses from him durin' the Civil War'." Texas was fuming.

"First of all, I'd never say 'durin'. Second, I was only saying that because the Carolinas said I did nothing during the Civil War. They, like, worship you so I thought if I made fun of you it would bother them. Mission, like, success." Cali smiled proudly. Listening to her ruin the English language made England's brain hurt.

"How dare you!"

"How dare you! At least I'm not the one who stole Daddy's glasses!"

"At least I did somethin' durin' the war!"

"Yeah, fighting against your own father is _really _something' to be proud of."

"Why you little-" But Texas never got to finish. Cali lunged at him and the two landed on the ground and began pounding on each other mercilessly. The countries just stared at them. It was nice to see someone besides them fight for a change. Just as the fighting was starting to get really intense, England felt someone push past him. The next thing he knew, another boy was tearing Cali off of Texas as she screamed obscenities at both of the boys. Texas got up of the ground and both he and Cali were breathing heavily.

"We all good now?" The new boy asked, with one eyebrow raised. He was an odd looking boy. Not that he was deformed or ugly; it was just the fact that England could spot a lot of nationalities in this one boy. Irish, Polish, French, German, English, etc. England could go on all day. His accent was even stranger than Texas's. It sounded very nasally. England couldn't remember ever hearing that accent when he used to rule America. But the strangest thing about this boy was the old burn wounds that ran along his arms and the tips of the wounds that were poking out from underneath the collar of the boy's shirt. The wounds were obviously old but England could only imagine how painful it was to get those wounds.

"We will be when she apologizes." Texas said stubbornly. The other boy sighed.

"Cali, just apologize. It's not dat hard. And Texas, don't be so rude to Cali. Perhaps if you had just asked her nicely, she would have apologized immediately." England tried not to throw up at the use of the "word" 'dat'. Just when he thought this boy might be different, he was let down.

"Fine. But only because you're asking nicely. Texas, I'm sorry for my, like, rude remark." Cali said sarcastically. Texas smiled triumphantly and the other boy turned to look at the countries.

"I'm Illinois. Sorry about my little brother and sister. Dey don't understand manners." Illinois smiled slyly as his two siblings frowned. _Maybe he isn't so bad after all,_ England thought, _well except for that whole 'dey' thing. But other then that, he seems quite all right._

"Do I know you, mon ami?" France asked Illinois. Illinois blushed slightly.

"Marquette and Joliet." Illinois was staring at the ground and dragging his foot across the carpet.

"Oh, oui. Zey went zrough your territory before the English even imagined what was west. I remember. Tell me, what has become of Illinois?" Illinois paused for a moment. He seemed to be contemplated France's question carefully.

"De third largest city in the country is in my state. Abraham Lincoln spent a lot of time here so they call me 'The Land of Lincoln'. I hate New York and Wisconsin. And…one of da most important things to da people of my state is…DA BEARS!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**My home state is Illinois! Over here in the northern part of Illinois, most people have a really nasally voice and we have a tendency to replace 'th' with'd' (i.e. dese, dat, dem, dose, etc.). Illinois has old burn wounds on his body because of the Great Chicago Fire. He hates New York because people in New York City sometimes refer to Chicago as 'The Second City' and he hates Wisconsin because of the rivalry between the Bears (Illinois) and the Packers (Wisconsin). Also, Chicago used to be in Wisconsin but because of where they were building train tracks, Illinois was extended a bit and got Chicago. But at the end of the day, Illinois still loves New York and Wisconsin, even if they annoy the crap out of him. Also, if you don't know who Marquette and Joliet were, allow me to tell you. They were basically two French guys looking for the Northwest Passage (a passage through North America to the Pacific) and they used the Great Lakes to get to what would be modern day Illinois. They used the Illinois River and the Mississippi River for travel. Like all who searched for the Northwest Passage, they weren't able to find one. There's a statue of the two of them right near my house. Enough about two of my favorite French explorers! Don't forget to review! Tell me what you guys think of Illinois; I'd really appreciate! Thank ya'll sooo much!**


	5. Chapter 5: Gambling and Gators

**Not much to say about this chapter…oh well!**

**Rated T because of swearing, some minor themes, and (comedic) violence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

xxxxxxxxxxx

After the countries were showed to their rooms by Illinois (he sent Cali and Texas somewhere), England and Germany decided to take a look around. Perhaps they could find America or actually talk to some of the children. So far, none of the children seemed to be a problem…..well, at least the ones they'd met. Alaska was just a child, Cali was an idiot, Massachusetts seemed too unfocused, Texas appeared to be a hot head but not dangerous, and Illinois seemed to be a bit…..two-sided but not in a really threatening way.

"I don't think any of them are real threats." England said in a low voice, as if someone might hear their conversation.

"Probably not vut vetter safe zen sorry." Germany replied. They walked in silence after that. Just when England was about start another conversation, he felt an arm wrap around his shoulder (in a friendly way). He slowly turned his head to see a man who looked twenty-something smiling at him. It was a cocky smile.

"Hello there, fine sir. Can I interest you in something?" The man asked in an arrogant voice. His dark brown hair was slicked back like Germany's and his piercing blue eyes looked hungry like a shark's. His all black suit looked extremely expense.

"Um…no thank you." England tried to shake the man's arm off his shoulder off but his grip was too tight. He, Germany, and the man had all stopped in their tracks.

"Really? I can offer you some nice property in Vegas? Or how about a 5-night stay at Caesar's Palace?" The man's voice appeared desperate.

"Las Vegas, you mean?"

"The one and only."

"Uh, no. Sorry." The man took his arm off of England's shoulder and threw it up in the air, as if he were shocked.

"The crime rate isn't _that _bad. It _could_ be better but it's all Cali's fault."

"Vhy is it her fault?" Germany asked.

"Because! All the Californians are moving to my state and they bring all their stupid gangs with them."

"Surely it's not just zat."

"No…..I mean, Vegas can be pretty fucked up sometimes. Have you seen CSI? That shit actually happens. Any who, everyone says I have a problem but I don't. I can stop anytime I want."

"Stop vhat?"

"Gambling. Hookers. Drugs. Alcohol. I could stop doing all those things because it's just one city that has 'em. Well….other cities have 'em but not as much as Vegas. So if you buy property or some shit in Vegas, I might be able to fix the place up. So what do you say?" The man smirked.

"Nein. Ve are not here to buy property. Ve are here to investigate. So, you'll vill tell me your name and state."

"You're a real stick in the mud. Vegas is real fun if you can get past the whole 'murder' thing."

"Name."

"Fine, fine, if you insist. The name's Jett Jones aka Nevada. By the way, I don't care how you pronounce it."

"Are you a zreat to international security?"

"Geeze, you're blunt."

"Answer ze question."

"Nope." Nevada shrugged and pulled a cigarette and a lighter out of his pocket. He lit the cigarette and took a drag. He blew the smoke into the countries faces and put on another cocky smile.

"Well boys, if you ever need something illegal I'm the man to ask." The countries watched as he walked down the hall, laughing cynically, and disappeared around a corner._ This is going to be a long few days, _England thought.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Germany and England were definitely lost now. They had been trying to go back the way they came but Nevada had distracted them. America's house was huge and there were too many hallways and doors.

"Ve are lost." Germany stated as the two countries stopped in the middle of a rather long hallway.

"You think?" England snapped. Germany glared at him.

"Vhat do ve do?"

"I don't know! We shouldn't probably just wait for someone to come by and…." England let the sentence drift off. They stood there thinking. As they were thinking, they failed to notice two individuals had entered the hallway and were walking toward them. England snapped out of his daze as soon as he heard two voices. He glanced to his left and saw a young man and woman walking toward them. He snapped his fingers in front of Germany's face and pointed at the duo. Germany snapped out of his daze and looked at the two. As they got closer, England could make at their appearances. The young man had dark brown, almost black, hair, his skin was dark, and he had blue eyes that stood out in almost an eerie way. The young woman had long, beach-blonde hair, tan skin (not sun-kissed like Cali's but full on tan), and green eyes that reminded England of Spain's eyes.

"But, mon cher, Papa said to not bother the countries." The man said.

"Does it matter what padre said?" The woman asked.

"Oui. It does."

"Stop trying to be a French knockoff, Louis. It's not attractive."

"I will when you stop trying to be a Spanish knockoff, Florida. It's not attractive. Besides aren't you just full of old people now?"

"NO! That's only in the north but the rest of my state is fun! Hell, all of my state is fun! And you're one to talk. You're state is full of girls lifting up their shirts for Mardi Gras beads.

"NO! My state has culture and good food!"

"At least I'm the gator state."

"Are not!"

"Am too!"

"Are not!"

"Am too! Now just shut up so we don't look crazy in front of the countries!" Florida smiled at us as if the small fight the two had never happened. Her smile also reminded England of Spain.

"Hi there! Can help you two with something?" Florida asked. England and Germany looked at each other. England shrugged.

"Ja. Ve happen to be very lost. Do you mind showing us to America?" Germany asked with an extremely small smile on his face. The two states looked at each other. Louis shrugged.

"Of course! We'd be so happy to show the way to our padre! Just follow us!" Florida made a motion with her had that signaled us to follow them. As England and Germany followed the duo, England noticed the two were dressed very differently. Louis had on beige dress pants that matched his vest, a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and nice black, leather shoes. Florida was dressed in very short, blue short-shorts, a sleeveless, gray top that had a rhinestone Mickey Mouse on the back, and a pair of ratty-looking flip-flops.

"Vhat are your names and state?" Germany asked after a few moments of silence.

"Papa said you'd be askin' things like that. I'm Louie Jones aka Louisiana." Louisiana said.

"I'm Alexis Jones aka Florida." Florida stated. She turned back to look at the two countries and winked. "The Gator state."

"Why you little-!"

xxxxxxxxxxx

**Gotta love Florida and Louisiana! I've noticed a lot of the states like to say to their sisters "Why you little-!" I guess it runs in the family. Don't forget to review! Thank ya'll so much! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6: Problem Child

**This chapter features America's problem child….. This should be interesting.**

**Rated T because of language, minor themes, and some (comedic) violence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

xxxxxxxxxxx

Louisiana was definitely a frog. And if there was one thing that England despised the most, it was frogs. The young man seemed rather content with acting like a frog (although he didn't seem quite as grabby as a certain frog) and speaking like one. He purposely would start talking in French if he and his sister were having a discussion. Then she would start yelling at him in Spanish and it became one big mess. This had happened about 5 times in the past 10 minutes of walking.

"Are ve almost zere?" Germany asked, slightly annoyed.

"Oui." Louisiana replied. Florida groaned and muttered something under her breath. After that, they were walking in perfect silence.

"Here we are," Florida said after a few minutes of walking. She pointed to a door that at first glance looked like it was part of the wall. Louisiana reached for the doorknob but the door slammed open. A young man came charging out of the door with a young woman following right behind him. America stood in the doorway glaring at the two.

"Say what you want, South. It stopped bothering me a looooong time ago." America said, a small smirk on his face. South, who had previously been glaring at the wall opposite the door, turned around and glared at America.

"Well, Paw, I stopped carin' what you said a loooong time ago too. So we're even, asshole." South growled. Florida and Louisiana took a step back, forcing England and Germany to take a step back as well.

"South, why don't you-" The young woman started to say but she was cut off by South.

"Shut yer trap, North!"

"Leave your sister alone," America said while taking a step out of the doorway. South laughed.

"Like you care what happens to us."

"Of course _I _care. I've always cared but you're too stubborn to see that." America smiled softly.

"Too stubborn? Ha! _You're _too stubborn. Not willing to make compromises." America's smile disappeared and turned into a frown

"_That _was not a compromise I was willing to make."

"That's what I thought. Let's face it, Paw, you don't care about me. Ever since the Civil War ya stopped caring and it hurt. So why should I care if you don't care?"

"Because I do care. I care a whole lot more than you give me credit for. But that's okay. I understand you have to believe what you want to believe." America's usual idiotic smile appeared on his face and he turned toward us.

"Sup dudes?" He asked, cheery as ever.

"They wanted to speak with you, Papa." Louisiana quickly replied. He and Florida seemed rather jumpy after the exchange between America and South. "So…. I guess we'll be going now." Louisiana grabbed Florida's arm, pushed past England and Germany, and walked off to God knows where.

"Cowards." England heard South say under his breath. South and North looked identical. They both had America's blue eyes and blonde hair (North's hair was longer than South's). The two must be twins.

"What was that?" America glanced at the twins.

"Nothin', Paw."

"Good. Now, England, Germany why don't you join me in my study?" America extended his arm in an inviting manor.

"Zank you." Germany said, sidestepping the door and walking in. England followed right behind him. America's study wasn't very large but it certainly was overflowing with books. There was a big oak desk in the center with two leather chairs in front of it. England was so shocked by the fact that America owned _actually books _he failed to notice America and the twins walk in and shut the door. England even saw a few books he recognized. _1984, The Adventures of Alice in Wonderland, Romeo and Juliet…._ There were so many. America took a seat behind the desk, North and South standing on either side of him. England and Germany sat in the two leather chairs. For some odd reason, England felt very nervous. It was probably because America, with the creepy lighting and the twins looking all intimidating on both sides of him, looked like one of those scary mob bosses from the movies.

"South ya got something to say?" America said in a not so cheery voice. South put an obviously fake smile on his face.

Through grit teeth, he said, "I'd like to apologize for bein' so rude before. I hope ya'll don't think I'm a problem."

"Of course not." England said sarcastically. South's fake smile was replaced with a real one that was identical to America's. Also like America, he couldn't understand sarcasm.

"Thank ya." America smiled at the scene before him. Germany cleared his throat.

"So what can I interest you dudes in?" America asked England and Germany.

"Ve vere vondering if you could do so much as to give us a list of all ze states so we could check off all ze ones ve've met and get this vole zing over vith." Germany said. "Ve really vould not like to bother anymore zen ve need to."

"That's cool. It's funny cause I just found an old list that I made a couple of months ago. You can use that one." America pulled a folded up piece out of his pocket and handed it to Germany. He also gave him a pen. As Germany started checking off names, England couldn't help but ask an obvious question.

"So why'd you make a list?" He tried not to sound dumbfounded but…. Why on God's Earth would America need a list? They are _his_ children after all. America blushed and chuckled a bit.

"Well, you see, I uh…" America seemed at a loss for words.

"Paw forgets are names sometimes cause there's fifty of us and he says that's a lot of names to remember." South said in a mocking tone.

"Shut yer trap, South." America said, mocking South's accent. South scoffed.

"Well, uh…. I'm America and I like burgers and heroes and I can't remember my own kids' names." South's made his voice rather deep and he sounded like an idiot but that was the probably the point.

"You know what?"

"What, Paw?" South said with fake enthusiasm.

"Take your sister and get the fuck outta here!" England was taken back by America's sudden anger. Germany even looked up from his paper because of the sudden outburst.

"Fine then! C'mon, sis!" South charged to the door and opened it dramatically. North quickly followed behind but hesitated in the doorway. She turned towards America.

"Sorry Paw." She said almost inaudibly.

"It's all right, North." America replied in a very soft and sweet voice. North gave them a very small smile and shut they door. America sighed and rubbed his forehead. England had never seen this side of America before. This side of America was very…paternal.

"Um, I'd hate to ask zis but vo vere zose two? I'm only asking for ze list." Germany smiled sheepishly.

"No problem dude! They were Lee and Robert Jones aka North and South Carolina." Germany nodded and checked them off on the list but England barely noticed. South was…..South Carolina…..that meant he was the one that first seceded from the United States during the Civil War. England suddenly felt very sorry for America.

"America, I'm-" England began but America cut him off. He had tears in his eyes.

"Don't. I know what you're gonna say. Just don't. South is my problem child but at the end of the day he's still my kid. Even if he did stupid stuff in the past and he's asshole to me, I don't care. Call him Robert, call him South, it doesn't matter. He's still my son. And no matter what he or anyone else says, that's a fact."

xxxxxxxxx

**Awwww America's getting all parental! It's adorable! Don't forget to review! Also, thank you so much for all the positive reviews! If you have any suggestions for how a certain state should act or a certain stereotype you think should be included, just let me know! I'd be happy to hear all your suggestions! And all 50 states WILL BE included at some point in the story. I can't guarantee that they'll all have a lot of dialogue ore anything like that but all fifty will be included. Thank ya'll for listen'! Good bye for now! **


	7. Chapter 7: Biggest City,Biggest Ego

**3 out of the 13 original colonies are in this chapter! Yaaay!**

**Rated R because of swearing, some minor themes, and (comedic) violence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

xxxxxxxxxx

After speaking with America, England and Germany decided to retire to their rooms for the evening. The next morning they were up bright and early, somewhat eager to meet more states. Meanwhile, the rest of the nations were off doing their own things. Russia was making China help him find little Alaska, France went looking for some of his former colonies, and Italy and Japan were going to try to teach Cali how to make real pizza (Japan was only tagging along out of "cultural curiosity").

"So according to ze list, ve've met 10 states. Zat means zere are 40 more to meet." Germany said as they walked down yet another hallway.

"Great. Just great." England muttered. Truth be told, he couldn't handle let meeting _one_ more state let alone forty. They were all (at least the ones he'd met) too Americaish for him. He could handle one America but fifty? That seemed impossible. England sighed. _It's going to be another long day, _he thought.

"Uh, England, I zink ve may have some states." Germany said, snapping England out of his daze. He looked at Germany who was pointing in the direction they were coming from with his pen. England looked to see four young men coming towards them. The two in the front looked almost identical. They had the same tan skin, dark eyes, and slick black hair. Although, the one on (England's) left had America's features. The two in the back looked very different from the two in the front. One of them could have been America's twin minus the glasses. The other looked pretty similar to America except his hair was longer and shaggier and he had a little stubble on his face.

"Yo, York, do you see those dudes?" Asked the one on (England's) right. "Or am I trippin'?"

"No you ain't. Or maybe we're both trippin'." The one on the left, probably York, said.

"You're not 'trippin', idiots. There are actual people there." Said the one with the shaggy hair.

"We ain't idiots!" York placed a hand on his chest. "I'm the smartest one here!"

"And I'm a unicorn." America's twin said sarcastically. England shivered. The boy even _sounded _like America.

"Shut the fuck up, Delaware!" The one on the right shouted. Delaware seemed unfazed by the yelling.

"Um, excuse me gentlemen but ve just need your names and ze names of ze states you represent and ve vill be on our vay." Germany said curtly.

"Who da fuck are you?" York asked.

"Friends of your father." England replied. "Just answer the question and we'll leave you alone."

"Fuck no. I don't trust strangers that aren't as awesome as me." Germany visibly flinched. This young man seemed to have an ego as big as that awful Prussian's.

"Shut up, New York. Dad told us this was gonna happen and Florida even _told you _it happened to her so just tell them what they want to know and shut up." Delaware said. He looked at England and Germany. "I'm Delaware by the way. I also go by Jasper Jones."

"I'm August Jones aka Maine." The boy with shaggy hair said. He elbowed the boy in front of him who turned around and gave him a look of death.

"I'm Nicky Jones aka New Jersey. And don't you forget it!" Shouted the boy on the right. Your turn, York!" York simply folded his arms across his chest and pouted.

"C'mon, York! It's just your frickin' name! Just tell 'em!" Delaware said pushing York who stood right in front of him. New York spun around and grabbed Delaware by the shoulders. He drew his fist back and just as he was about to punch him, New Jersey's fist made contact with his face.

"Calm. The. Fuck. Down." New Jersey whispered. Delaware pushed York away from him and York absently rubbed his cheek.

"I'm York Jones aka New York." York's smiled smugly. "Home to the biggest city in the U.S!"

"Not with this biggest city crap again!" New Jersey sighed. "We're right by Illinois's room. He could hear you."

"Fine! Let the Bears-lovin' asshole hear me! After all, he's only home to the Second City!" York laughed like a mad man. England heard a door behind him open and he turned around to see a very angry Illinois charging down the hall. York saw this too. "Come at me little brother!" He laughed again. Distracted by his own "humorous" words, York failed to notice Illinois's fist come flying towards his face. Illinois punched him so hard he fell right to the floor.

"Take that, you Yankee-ass-kissin' dickhead!" Illinois shouted as he walked back the way he came. England heard a door slam.

"Now that little asshole's got me pissed off about everything fucking th-" York paused for moment. He stood up and narrowed his eyes. He looked right at England. "You're that fucker England, aren't you? You're the asshole that tried to keep my people from being free!" York lunged at England but Delaware grabbed him mid jump and pulled him to the ground. England watched as York struggled in Delaware's arms. He screamed obscenities at England that even he had never heard before.

"You might wanna go now." New Jersey said while trying to keep New York down.

"But aren't you also-" England started but New Jersey cut him off.

"I am but I don't really let it get to me, you know? The past is the past." He looked down at New York then back up at England. "You'd better go now. New York's pretty strong when he's pissed. Wouldn't want your pretty limey face getting' hurt." New Jersey gave them a flashy smile. England smiled back and he would've thanked New Jersey too but Germany pulled him away from the foursome. When they were too far away to hear New York's screams, Germany let go of England's arm and let out a loud laugh.

"What's so funny?" England asked, rather annoyed.

"Zat whole zing vith Illinois and New York." Germany said, still laughing.

"Why's that so funny? Illinois just punched New York in the face for being a bit of an egotistical maniac."

Germany looked directly at England and smiled. "Vould it be bad if I told you zat ze exact same zing happens to me and Prussia every week?"

xxxxxxxx

**Hooray for egotistical maniacs! I'm sorry this chapter is sooo short; I've just been super busy lately! Don't forget to review! Thank ya'll so much!**


	8. Chapter 8: Cheese and TV

**Some northern states in this chapter!**

**Rated T (I put R instead of T last chapter….fail..) because of swearing, some minor themes, and (comedic) violence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

xxxxxxxx

"I try to punch my brother sometimes….." England grumbled. "But he's too bloody tall. Germany chuckled.

"I felt ze same vay ven I vas just a little boy. Prussia was always so big." Germany said with a straight face. Then he smiled. "But zen I grew up and now he's ze little one."

"At least you got big! I never did! My brother still picks on me to this day!"

"Vell…..you can kick him vere it hurts?" Germany tried to suggest helpfully.

"Trust me. I've tried." Germany laughed at this. They walked in silence for a few minutes and then they actually reached the dead end of a hallway. There was a huge white door at the end that looked like the door to a meat locker.

"Should ve go in?" Germany asked, tugging the handle on the door a little.

"Are you bloody crazy? It's a meat locker. I once saw an American TV show where this man was trapped in one and he died. It turned out his crazy wife trapped him in there! I don't want some crazy person trapping us in there!" England exclaimed. Germany gave him a confused look and then shrugged. He continued to tug on the handle (while England yelled at him to stop) and then finally got the door to open. There was a loud hiss as the door slowly opened. The two slowly walked into the frozen room.

"This is exactly how the show started." England whispered.

"Vhatever." Germany whispered back. He reached to his left, looking for a light switch. He found one and flipped it. Much to England's surprise, he did not see a bunch of human carcasses hanging from the ceiling as he had expected to. Instead he saw cheese. Lots and lots of cheese. There were wheels of cheese, wedges of cheese, slices of cheese, etc….. There was even a giant statue of a football (American football) player.

"This is…..different." England whispered approaching the statue and giving it a poke. Germany nodded in agreement.

"Hi there." A funny sounding voice said behind the two nations. They both spun around to see a young man and women (they looked around the same age as Illinois) standing directly behind them. The young woman had an almost eerie smile on her face.

"Um…Hello." England said nervously, giving the women a small wave. She waved back eagerly. The young man just rolled his eyes. The two looked very similar. They both had strawberry-blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and they both seemed to be a little pudgy in the stomach area. The man had some stubble (more then Maine) and the girl's hair was in a pretty braid.

"I'm Minnesota." The woman said in a strange accent. Her accent sounded very similar to some Canadian accents England had heard in the past. She stuck out her hand and both Germany and England shook it. The man just looked at his fingernails as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"And you are?" Germany asked the man. The man looked up from his oh-so-interesting nails.

"Wisconsin." He replied in accent that sounded like a mix of Minnesota's and Illinois's. Suddenly, there was a loud chirping sound. Minnesota blushed and pulled a phone put of her pocket. She stared at the screen for a moment and then said, "Oh that's not very good."

"What?" Wisconsin asked trying to look over his sister's shoulder to see her phone.

"York just tweeted that both Illinois _and_ New Jersey punched him in the face."

"Punk." Wisconsin scoffed.

"Which one?" England asked.

"Both. But Illinois's more of a punk." Wisconsin smirked. "With a sucky football team." Minnesota looked at Wisconsin with a look of utter horror.

"How could you say that?" She asked.

"Cause I, uh, can." Wisconsin shrugged and then glared at the cheese statue. "And he took Chicago from me."

"That's true, dear." Minnesota began. "But Dad _was _away on political business a lot when we were just kids and guess who took care of us?"

Wisconsin muttered something under his breath.

"What was that?" Minnesota asked, cupping a hand around her ear.

"God damn it! I said Illinois! Illinois fuckin' took care of us!" Wisconsin screamed in his sister's face. He stuck his middle finger up right in front of her face and stormed out the door.

"Oh, I'm soooo sorry!" Minnesota told the two nations sheepishly. Then without out another word, she ran out the door screaming, "But Wisconsin! You forgot your cheese!"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"I-I-I..liter…." Mississippi started. Massachusetts bit his bottom lip in anticipation.

"Come on! You almost got it!" The older brother practically shouted.

"I-I-I-llit-er-ate? Illiterate?" Massachusetts could just picture his younger brother raising his eyebrow in question. The thought made him squeal in joy.

"Yes! You got it! Congratulations!" Massachusetts reached out to pat his brother on the back but, unfortunately, missed and nearly fell flat on his face. He hoped Mississippi didn't notice.

"Can we take a break, Mass? My head is hurtin'." Mississippi let out a long sigh for dramatic effect.

"It's hurt_ing _and yes. You deserve one after a day with so much progress!" Massachusetts reached down beneath his butt to make sure there was a couch there. There was and so he sat down, happily smiling to himself. The minute he knew Mississippi had sat down, he heard the TV turn on. It was that God-awful show _Here Comes Honey Boo Boo._

"Why must you always watch TV, every chance you get?" Massachusetts inquired but, of course, he never got a response. His younger brother was like a zombie when it came to TV. _Even if he _insists_ on watching the TV all the time, why must it be this bull-shit? _Massachusetts thought to himself.

"Hey, Mass, do you think those nation guys are gonna bother us anytime soon?" Mississippi asked, escaping his zombie-like daze. Truth be told, Massachusetts would rather die than share the same breathing space as a nation other than his father. Especially England. Unfortunately, he would probably have to. Cali had told him that England and Germany were the ones "interrogating" the states. If Massachusetts was going to have to share the same breathing space as…_England_, then he was definitely going to make _several _comments about a certain state's star-spangled a….

"I'm afraid so, Mississippi. I'm afraid so…."

xxxxxxxxxx

**Hopefully next chapter Massachusetts will get to tell England all about his star- spangled a…. Anyways, the reason Mississippi likes TV so much is because the teenagers in Mississippi watch TV more than anyone else in the US. They watch **

**TV for about an average of three hours a day. He's also not too bright because Mississippi has some of the lowest SAT scores in the country and it was ranked the 7****th**** "dumbest" state in the US. So…..yeah… Any how, don't forget to review! Also, please check out my other Hetalia story, **_**The Seven. **_**I would really appreciate it! Thank ya'll so much! Bye!**__


	9. Chapter 9: Star-Spangled Ass

**Time for some England-Massachusetts conflict! This probably isn't going to end well…..**

**Rated T because of swearing, some minor themes, and (comedic) violence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

xxxxxxxxxx

"_My name's Honey Boo Boo child…." _The TV blared. Massachusetts wasn't sure how much longer he could take this hell. He turned to his younger brother Mississippi, who was laughing at everything the little pageant queen said and most likely, had his hand shoved down his pants. _Probably scratching his dirty, hillbilly balls, _Massachusetts thought to himself.

"Isn't this a re-run?" He asked desperately.

No response.

"Mississippi?"

No response.

"Oh, I see how it is. Fine then but just know I didn't want it to come to this." Massachusetts cleared his throat and then in a high-pitch voice screeched, "MISSSSSSSYYYYYY!" Mississippi was instantly jolted from his daze. He turned his head and glared at Massachusetts.

In a low, menacing voice, Mississippi said, "I thought I fuckin' told you not to call me that." Massachusetts smirked.

"Correction. It's actually 'Fuck_ing_'."

"I'm gonna-" Mississippi was interrupted by someone behind them clearing their throat. They both turned around to see who it was.

"Who is it?" Massachusetts asked his brother in a hushed tone.

"Those two nation dudes."

_Shit._

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

It was _them_. Germany and that ugly-ass England. Wait…Massachusetts took that last thought back.

"Guten tag. I'm Germany and this," He paused (probably to point at England), "England. We just need your names. We just need to make sure neither of you are….international threats." Massachusetts scoffed.

"Oh, well that's no problem." Mississippi began. "I'm Mis-" Massachusetts cut him off.

"Don't you dare say a word!"

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"What make your 'say so' so important?" Massachusetts heard his own voice say back. Oh… he didn't say that; it was that stupid Englishmen.

"I'm his older brother."

"So?" Massachusetts laughed. He laughed_ so_ hard. England sounded _so _stupid.

"It's funny how you say that now but about 237 years ago you would've slapped a certain someone for doing the exact thing Miss-I mean my brother is doing to me right now." Massachusetts smiled smugly. He heard Mississippi stifle a laugh.

"How dare you!?" England shouted.

"How dare you!? Acting like I should be kind to you! Please! As if I, Massachusetts, would be kind to you after everything _you _did to me! The taxes! The brutality against my and my father's people! The fucking Boston Massacre! So just shut the fuck up! Because_ you _most definitely don't deserve _my _respect! Look at you, you fucking martyr! Begging for sympathy and forgiveness! Just-just shut up! At least….at least you can fucking see!" Massachusetts was out of breath. If he had any left, he would've laughed at the sound of his own voice. Whenever Massachusetts got angry, he would begin to sound like a true Bostonian and lose his stupid _English _accent.

"Well… you wouldn't really understand what countries have to do!" England said. He sounded as if he regretted the words the minute he said them.

Too little too late.

Without caring who or what he hit, Massachusetts took a swing at the air. His fist made contact with something, no, someone. The person let out a pained yelp. Massachusetts smiled. Guessing on who the people in the room were, the only one who would've yelped is that stupid _England. _Satisfied with his results, Massachusetts stormed out of the room. After a few steps into the hallway, Massachusetts screamed in his true Bostonian voice, "Kiss my star-spangled ass!"

Germany and Mississippi looked at each other with wide eyes.

"I'm Mississippi, by the way."

xxxxxxxxxx

"But I wanna go upstairs!" Whined the younger boy. He was a funny looking kid. His ears were big and looked like they stuck out from his head, his bright blue eyes were framed by big, black, thick-frame glasses, and his blonde hair was neatly gelled back. He was dressed in a blue suit with a white dress shirt and a red tie. There was a little American flag pin at the bottom of his tie. The kid would've been considered cute….until he opened his big mouth.

"Silencio, acho!" Puerto Rico said in hushed tone. He was currently stuck in the basement with his incredibly annoying "baby brother" D.C. Why did his padre have to punish him? He didn't even do anything wrong!

"Why are we even down here?" D.C. asked with slight annoyance in his tone. Puerto Rico sighed. Didn't he already explain this to the little chico?

"Because Padre's friends are coming to make sure our brothers and sisters aren't threats. You're not even a state so you can't be a threat," D.C. pouted at this but Puerto Rico continued anyways, "and I am a territory. I guess Padre is just being a _little_ overprotective with his 'favorite territory'."

"You say that like it's a bad thing….."

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't! Now, just shut up and go play on your stupid I-phone or something."

"But I want to go talk politics with the other countries!"

"Like they'd ever listen to a ten year-old."

"Maybe they would!"

"Doubtful…" Tears began to form at the corners of D.C.'s eyes. Puerto Rico felt a little guilty. The kid was annoying but he it wasn't fun to see him cry…. "Hey! Tell you what! When the countries leave, I'll make sure you can have as much time as you want to talk politics with Padre! How does that sound?" D.C. wiped the tears out of his eyes.

"Really?" He asked shyly. Puerto Rico nodded. His Padre always listened to him, well…..at least on important issues. Or when it came to D.C. "Thank you so much!"

"Shhh, hermano!" Puerto scolded while holding a finger to his lips.

"Oh, right. Sorry…" D.C. said sheepishly, averting his eyes to the floor. Puerto Rico smiled. He lied. The kid was freaking adorable… even when he opened his big mouth.

xxxxxxxxx

**D.C.'s so cute! Don't forget to review! Also check out my other Hetalia story, **_**The Seven. **_**Thank ya'll so much! Bye!**

**Translations: **

**Silencio- silence**

**Acho- Puerto Rican slang for "man" or "dude"**

**Padre- Father**

**Chico- boy**

**Hermano- Brother**

**Guten tag- Hello**


	10. Chapter 10: Assholes and Aliens

**102 followers, 82 favorites, and 100 reviews…..geeeze…..you guys are awesome!**

**Rated T because of swearing, some minor themes, and (comedic) violence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

xxxxxxxxxx

England's face hurt. It hurt badly. If his brothers could see him right know they'd be laughing their asses off. Oh how they loved to see England hurt, _especially _when they did the hurting themselves. _Assholes. _After the confrontation with Massachusetts (also an asshole), Mississippi (stupid asshole) had told Germany (strict asshole) and England his name and went back to watching some stupid show about people who were probably asshole. England grit his teeth. _Is today International Asshole Day? _England thought bitterly.

"I think this family's hobby is punching." England growled, holding his hand to his eye as if that would make things better. He heard Germany stifle a laugh.

"Ja. Sure." Germany agreed vaguely. England stopped walking. Germany continued to walk a few feet, then noticed England wasn't beside stopped and backtracked to where England was standing. The two stared at each other in silence. England squinted. So did Germany.

"I think you're actually enjoying yourself." England stated, placing his hands on his hips.

"Ja, maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Vhat makes you zink zat zough?" Germany asked nonchalantly. England laughed sarcastically.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that's you stifle laughs at al their "silly" antics? Or the fact that every time you cross out one of their names you try not to smile….. almost as if you're eager to see who we'll meet next."

Germany stared at England. He turned on his heel and started to walk away. When he was a good distance sown the hall, away form England, he paused and turned. He shrugged and said, "At least I didn't get punched in ze face by a blind kid." England's blood boiled. _Asshole. _

"Hey! You get back here and say that to my face! And how do _you_ know he's blind?!" England back speed walking towards Germany who simply seemed disinterested with him.

Germany ignored England's shouts and continued walking…. England sped up his pace and managed to catch up to the German. From behind him, England gave Germany a small push. Germany quickly stopped and made England stop dead his tracks. England suddenly noticed the height difference between himself and Germany. And the muscle difference. _Best not to continue pestering this asshole, _England thought to himself.

The two walked in silence until they reached the end of the hallway they'd been walking down. There was a large metal door at the end of the hall. It had a bright yellow sign on it that read "Warning! Do not enter! Nuclear testing occurring! Turn back now!" Nuclear testing….that's not good. England immediately took a step back while Germany took a step forward. He reached for the large handle on the door and opened it. The minute the door was open, a figure instantly leaped out from behind the door and tackled Germany. England took another giant step back from Germany and the figure, who was struggling to hold the angry German down.

The figure was….Nevada?

The cocky business man England had met earlier was long gone. Nevada's blue shark-like eyes were now frantic and wide with fear. His gelled brown hair was now spiked in odd directions (it reminded England of Denmark's hair). He wasn't wearing the suit jacket, his black silk tie was wrapped around his head, and his shirt was no longer tucked in. He also lacked shoes. Germany began shouting profanities but Nevada, with his wide eyes, place a finger over Germany's mouth and made a "shh" noise.

"They're coming," Nevada whispered, frantically looking side-to-side.

"Who?" England asked, flabbergasted.

"_Them. _I saw one of them. It tried to but I….I saw it…." Nevada gazed off into the distance but still managed to hold Germany down.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion and the hall began to shake. Nevada screamed and covered his head with his hands. Another figure came propelling out of the room the door lead to and knocked Nevada off of Germany.

"It's got me!" Cried Nevada. He began to struggle underneath the other figure. "Don't probe me! Please don't probe meeeeeee!"

"Shut up!" Shouted the young man who was holding Nevada down. The man had dark black hair that was sticking straight up. His tan skin was covered in soot and his sky blue eyes were covered by protective goggles. He was dressed in tattered, black dress pants, a plain white shirt (covered in soot), and a white lab coat (also covered in soot).

"Their cooooooming!" Nevada continued to scream.

"No. They're. NOT!" The man screamed through grit teeth. Germany was now back on his feet and wiping soot off his uniform. Meanwhile, the young man continued to hold down a struggling Nevada who was screaming about….._them?_

"They're coming! They're coming! They're coming!" Nevada screamed over and over again. The man clamped his hand over Nevada's mouth but this only muffled his screams.

"What's his problem? Just the other day he was this slick-looking business man!" England yelled. Nevada was sobbing _and _screaming now. The other man did not seem to care.

"Whenever Nevada sees Tony he freaks out and stops taking his medicine because he thinks its not working." The young man explained. England frowned at the mention of America's little, gray friend.

"Vhat's ze medicine for?" Germany asked.

"I wish I knew." The man said regretfully.

"You mean you don't know?"

The young man sniffed and pushed his goggles back up his nose. "He said he's "too cool" to tell anyone but I think he has the thing that I have. I take medicine as well."

"Vhat do you have?"

"I'd rather not say…. But, any how he's much more easily trigged then I am. Just the mere glance of Tony, or anything alien related for that matter, and he starts losing it. Not to mention the fact that, even when he takes his meds, he's still very paranoid."

"He didn't seem paranoid when we met him." England said, staring at poor Nevada.

"Yeah, well, he's pretty good at hiding it around strangers."

"Vell… that's unfortunate…." Germany said sadly. The man nodded in agreement. Nevada had stopped screaming and was _just _sobbing. The man took his head off of Nevada's mouth and began stroking his head.

"Are…..they…..coming…..New…..Mexico?" Nevada asked in between sobs.

"I don't think so, Avión A Reacción. I don't think so." The young man smiled softly at Nevada.

"So…you're, um New Mexico?" Germany asked.

"Si. Or Andreas Jones."

"What was that bloody explosion earlier?" England asked, trying to change the subject.

"Just some new types of grenades and bombs I was testing in my lab." New Mexico shrugged.

"Vhat!?" Germany shouted. New Mexico laughed nervously.

"Uh…yeah. Padre usually lets me handle that stuff. It's kinda funny cause, uh, I'm a little bit of a pyromaniac so….uh, yeah." New Mexico, while continuing to stroke Nevada's head, pulled a lighter out of his pocket and clicked it on. He looked at it for a moment and then looked startled. He shoved the lighter back in his pocket. "But I'm not an international threat or anything!" Both Germany and England took a step back from the two states.

"Is zat vhy you take medicine?"

"Nope."

_So he has multiple problems, _England thought, _that's just great. _He island nation silently scolded himself for thinking so disrespectfully.

"Um…vell, I'll just believe you for now." Germany took another step back.

"Cool." New Mexico gave them a toothy grin.

Nevada let out a pained groan and asked New Mexico, "Did you put hot chili pepper in everyone's food last night, Andreas?"

"Si, mi querido hermano."

xxxxxxxxx

**My new BrOTP is Nevada and New Mexico! FYI, New Mexico only freaks out if he looks at Tony too long. Also, he had a lab to text bombs and stuff like that because New Mexico is the place where many nuclear weapons were once tested and I'm pretty sure their still tested their to day. It's also the place where the first atomic bomb detonated. Big thanks to Narwhal-Riding-Alien for helping me with ideas for New Mexico. Don't forget to review! Also, check out my other Hetalia story, **_**The Seven. **_**Thank ya'll so much! Bye!**

**Translations:**

**Avión A Reacción- Jet; Jet Plane (Nevada's human name, see chapter 5, usually has two ts but I thought it would be a cute nickname)**

**mi querido hermano- my dear brother**


	11. Chapter 11: Thanks for the Memories

**This is going to be kind of a depressing chapter.**

**Rated T because of swearing, some minor themes, and (comedic) violence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Texas

Illinois had yelled at Cali and I to leave the countries alone and go talk, work things out.

But we didn't.

We never do.

Cali just ran off giggling about God knows what and left me all alone.

Again.

She wasn't the first person to ever leave me. Actually, I could care less that she left me alone; it gives me time to think. Sometimes, I like being alone. That's why they call me "The _Lone_-Star State", I suppose. Well, that's not really true but, in a sense, it is to me.

I've always been very independent, even as a little toddler I enjoyed doing things by myself. Paw always says being independent is something I inherited from him; he says being an independent person is a gift. Maw would say different…at least in my case. Maw doesn't really fancy talkin' to me anymore. A lot her citizens live in my state but she don't like to visit herself. She always says…well, use to say, that I was special. I never knew why but, being a naïve kid, I believed her. For a very long time, I didn't know why I was "special".

However, one day I found out.

_It had been a long time since I'd last seen Maw. Being my own country didn't go so well so I was livin' with Paw instead of on my own. At the time, I never understood why I called him Paw. Maybe because he helped me gain my independence? I didn't really care anyways. I was just a young, naïve boy. But being a young, naïve boy I was very curious. The question 'Why am I special?' had just popped into my head one day when I was thinkin' bout Maw._

_I asked Paw._

_He laughed and said, "Why do you ask, Tex?" I silently sighed. Paw never calls us kids by our human names. You see, he's not really the fatherly type. He's a good father, he just ain't really comfortable with acting like one. Anyways, I didn't want to tell him the real reason I was asking. He don't really like it when I talk about Maw._

"_It's just….uh, well, Maw always used to call me, uh, special and I wanted to know why." I glanced at Paw to see his reaction. His smile had turned into a frown and his eyes flickered with something that looked like anger. Just what I was expecting._

"_Parents always tell their kids that," Paw put exaggeration on the word 'always'. "Don't take it to heart, Tex." He tried to smile but failed miserably. Maw makes Paw mad and uncomfortable._

"_I know but…it's just the way she said. She said that I was different, that I wasn't like yer other children." I was gettin' very nervous. I've spent too much time talkin' bout Maw. Paw blinked a few times. The anger in his eyes was replaced with rage._

"_Is that what she told you?" Paw's voice was as quiet as death. I nodded quickly. He stared at me for a good, long moment. "She's not wrong; you __**are**__ different from the_ _others. You see," Paw began to walk towards the door of his office, "I found all the other children. You were actually born physically. The same way humans are born. That's why she called you…'special'." And with that, Paw left me all alone in his big, cold office._

_Again. _

Paw really is a good dad. Sometimes, he just gets uncomfortable with the sentiments that come with being a parent. Maw would probably just say he's a heartless bastard who hates kids. Or would she say that? She probably would've said it when I was younger but now? I haven't seen Maw in so long I don't know what she would say. She left me all alone too.

Sometimes I wish there were more stars.

xxxxxxxxxx

Illinois

_France is one weird dude, _I thought to myself. France and some of the other Louisiana Purchase states were chatting about stuff I wasn't too interested in. I just stood in the corner and watched them talk. Honestly, I felt bad for the poor French nation; he was getting very worked up by all these states. He was speaking very rapidly in French and it appeared only Louisiana could understand him.

I could too.

Most people seem to forget that most of the early settlers in my state were French fur traders. They had taught me French but wait? How could the early settlers teach me French if I, Illinois, wasn't even a state? As you all must know, my father found most of us _after_ we became states. Most of the states just appeared after their state was granted statehood.

Not me though.

You see, it really irks me when New York calls me his "little brother". I know for a fact that he's actually _my _"little brother". I was "born" when Marquette and Joliet went through my state while trying to find the Northwest Passage. Therefore, I'm older then all of the original thirteen. I'd never tell them that though. Even my father doesn't know I'm older then them (I didn't start to _really _age until my father found me). Only one person knows my secret and I'm pretty sure he can keep it.

He's a very honest man.

_I had been sitting in the small garden near the Whitehouse, watching Minnesota chase Wisconsin, when Lincoln approached me. For such a tall fellow, he could be very quiet and sneaky. He sat down next to me on a small stone bench and I jumped a little. He chuckled._

"_Didn't mean to startle you." Lincoln said amusement in his voice. I'd never seen so cheery._

"_I'm guessing that your carriage ride with Mrs. Lincoln went well." I watched as Minnesota tackled Wisconsin and started pounding him with her tiny fist. The little runt probably deserved it._

"_Yes it did. It was quite lovely." Lincoln smiled. "How has your day been so far, Mark?" I jumped a little again. I wasn't really used to someone calling me by my human name. I didn't even really like when people called me by that name; it reminded me too much of two French explorers….._

"_Well, Father told me that my siblings will be returning soon." I said very grimly._

"_You don't seem too happy about that." Lincoln's smile turned into a frown._

"_It's a complicated family issue that's….. complicated." Lame excuse. Truth be told, I wasn't so ready to forgive my brothers and sisters. Father was only letting them return so soon because he missed them. Lame excuse. "Any how, it isn't me you should be worrying' about; it's me who should be worrying' about __**you**__." _

"_And why is that?" Lincoln's smile returned but I continued to frown._

"_Mrs. Lincoln told me you been having premonitions about your own death. She says that you believe 'em too."_

"_Don't be so silly, Mark. There just silly nightmares." There was no truth in what he had just told me. Lying isn't exactly Lincoln's forte._

"_You don't seem to think they're silly." I glanced at the president out of the corner of my eye. He seemed to contemplating something. So the two of just sit in an awkward silence for a few moments._

"_Those are some odd shoes you've got." Lincoln finally said while staring at my feet. Instinctively, I followed his gaze to my big feet. They really were odd shoes, old too. They were gray moccasins with two little white puffballs attached to the top of the tongue by thin pieces of rope. Soft rabbit's fur covered the inside of the shoes , making them nice and cozy. But the shoes also were very worn down and looked like they barley fit my feet. Some parts of the old moccasins even looked like they had been extended._

_I laughed and said, "Yeah they are. Father's always trying to make me get rid of 'em but I could never part with 'em." I tap my feet together._

"_Why can you 'never part with 'em'?" Lincoln asked mockingly. My smile flattered a little. _

"_Well…can you keep a secret?" I lean towards him a little._

"_Of course."_

"_Father found most of the states__** after**__ they became states. Most of them were "born" after statehood, but the same cannot be said for me. I first appeared when Marquette and Joliet went through my territory. When they first went down the Mississippi, I approached them and gave them a rabbit pelt. Then, when they used the Illinois River as a short cut to the Great Lakes, they saw me again. This time they gave me a pair of moccasins that they had some Indians make using the rabbit pelt. Joliet also taught me some French. I really miss them. They were quite nice to me…." I realized I had begun to ramble. Lincoln simply stared at me for a moment. Then he got up and started walking away._

_As he was walking away, Lincoln called out, "Your secret is safe with me!"_

That little exchange had happened on April 14, 1865.

I stared down at my old moccasins that I still wore almost every day. A single tear ran down my face.

I missed Joliet. My favorite teacher.

I missed Marquette. My dear namesake.

I missed Lincoln. My friend and secret-keeper.

xxxxxxxxxxx

North Carolina

South was mad...but then again when wasn't he mad? He always picked fights so why shouldn't he be mad?

"Can you just calm down?" I asked South as he continued to throw things at the wall.

"Nope." He replied simply. I sighed. I loved South to death but he was very hard to love sometimes.

"_Just come with me, North. Together we can fight to be free!" South said eagerly. He had just seceded from the Union and I, being a good twin, had come to talk him out of it. He was prancing around his home like he was a little girl._

"_But we are free." I said. South stopped prancing and glared at me._

"_No, we're not. Paw made sure that that stupid Illinoisan got elected and now he's gonna get rid of slavery, the industry of the South."_

"_You don't know that."_

"_I do! I read all about what he said about slavery during his debuts with Douglas. He's an abolitionist!" South screamed in my face. He was red in the face and his bright blue eyes were filled with rage. _

"_But Paw-"I began but South cut me off._

"_What about Paw?! He's an abolitionist just like all our Northern 'brothers and sisters'! He'd be happy to see us gone!" _

"_That ain't true and you know it! Paw ain't the best of fathers but he just wants what's best for us and our people! He don't want us gone; he loves us! Paw gained independence for us but now you just want to throw all that away! What's wrong with you?!" Now it was my turn to be red in the face. I never shouted like that. I was a very quiet girl. South grew very quiet. He leaned against the nearest and slid down it. He buried his head in his arms. He let out a loud sob. I crouched down in front of him so I was eye level with him. South picked his head up and placed it on top of his arms. Tears trailed down his face._

"_I'm just doin' what's best for me and what's best for the South. Why don't Paw understand that?" South asked. I stroked his face gently. His face was wet from all the tears._

"_He do understand that, South. But he's tryin' to do what's best for all of us. Why don't you understand that?" South let out another sob._

"_I do! I ju-I ju-just want yo-you to co-co-come with me." South said in between sobs. I sighed. He still don't understand._

"_I'll think about it." I stared at South for a long moment. "You could be his twin, even more so then you and I are." South gave me a small smile._

"_I always thought Delaware was his twin." South said, a little of his Southern charm back in his voice._

"_Yeah, Delaware's got the face and all that but you got the personality. __**And **__the face." I smiled. South laughed and I coulda swore Paw was laughin'._

"_I'll miss him, North." South said sadly. I nodded._

"_Won't we all." _

I ducked as South threw something at the wall behind me. When I got back up, I saw what he'd throw.

It was a picture but not just any picture.

It was the only picture South had of him and Paw.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Wisconsin

The nerve of some people. _Specifically_, some people from Illinois. But really: the nerve of some people.

I hate it when Minnesota talks about the fact that Illinois practically raised us. If I wanted to remember that time, I would, but, interesting fact, I don't. My dear sister still loves that stupid, Bears-lovin' bastard. She'd probably tell you I do too but, another interesting fact, I don't.

Still….

The main reason I don't like it when Minnesota brings up the whole Illinois-raised-us thing is because it brings up memories. Good memories, bad memories, all kinds of memories. But they're all things I'd like to forget.

"_Is Illinois home yet?" Asked a tiny Minnesota, who had just awoken from a nap. She let out a tiny yawn. After, she resumed sucking her thumb and walking around the kitchen with the blanket Father had bought her._

"_No." I replied simply. Minnesota frowned at this._

"_Is Papa coming?" Her frown turned into a smile. What an odd question, I thought. Minnesota knows better than to ask question like that. She knows that Father is busy trying to handle the South._

"_You know the answer," I told her. She frowned again. Was she really expecting me to say yes? We sat in the kitchen, waiting for Illinois to come home and feed us. After what seemed like forever, I heard the front door open. Illinois walked into the kitchen, a big smile on his face. Minnesota ran up to him and hugged his long legs. Illinois laughed and picked her up. _

_He ruffled my hair and asked, "How's it going?" I stared at him. Why was he in such a good mood?_

_I shrugged and said, "I'm hungry." I spun around and opened some cabinets, looking for some cheese._

"_Is Papa with you, Illinois?" I heard Minnesota ask. I spun back around so quickly I felt a little dizzy. Illinois laughed awkwardly. _

"_Don't you know the answer?" Illinois asked softly. Minnesota nodded sadly. Tears began to form in the corners of her tiny eyes. "Hey, don't cry. It's okay." Illinois wiped away her tears. "Papa is just busy trying to handle our Southern brothers and sisters. He'll be back. He hasn't forgotten you." I could tell that the last statement was very hard to say. "Now, how about you go take another quick nap while I make you and Wisconsin dinner?" Minnesota nodded eagerly, jumped out of Illinois' arms, and ran upstairs. Once she was gone, Illinois let out a sigh and smiled wearily. _

"_Do you need help with dinner?" I asked him._

"_No, I'm fine." I nodded and walked out of kitchen. I walked over to the stairs and sat down._

_Most of the things Illinois told Minnesota about Father were complete bullshit. I only knew this because I heard the things Illinois said when he came home drunk. He'd stumble home, lie down on the coach, and start ranting about Father. By the time he came home, Minnesota was fast asleep. I was only awake because I had to make sure he'd actually come home. Illinois would say things like "Father's forgotten us" or "Father's just asking to be spilt into two" or "Father's a worse father than England". The last one was when I knew Illinois was __**really**__ drunk. But most of the things Illinois said were true._

_Father had forgotten us. He was just asking to be spilt into two. I wasn't too sure about the last one. I didn't know much about Father's time with England. Illinois did but only because Pennsylvania had told him about it. We weren't allowed to ask Father questions about England, even if we were young and curious like Minnesota. Stupid things like that make me hate Father sometimes. I know that he's young and it's probably really hard to take care of 34 kids but he can be kind of an ass. I've probably met him about 7 times in my life, maybe 8. About 4 out of the 7 times, he seemed like an ass to me. But there were the 3 times he wasn't an ass. Illinois usually said he only acted like an ass because of what was going on with the South. I hoped he was right. _

_Illinois usually was right. I still loved to prove him wrong. We'd loved to bet on stupid things like on how fast the leaves would change colors or how fast they'd fall of the trees. But lately, we haven't been doing things like that. He's been too busy hanging out with this politician from his state. He hasn't been drinking as much either, which means I don't get as much "real" news about Father. Whoever this politician was, I didn't like him. Illinois should be spending time with Minnesota and I, not stupid politicians. He shouldn't be acting like…..Father._

I shivered. I didn't like memories like that. Memories like that usually cause me to remember something I didn't want to remember:

Illinois was a much better father than Dad was.

xxxxxxxxxxx

**Historical notes:**

**-Texas gained independence from Mexico (Texas' Maw) in 1836. It was its own country for a decade and then became a state.**

**-Lincoln was born in Kentucky but spent most of his adult life in Illinois. He was an Illinois senator for one term and is buried in Springfield, Illinois.**

**- Lincoln had a nightmare about his own assassination a few nights before he was shot.**

**-April 14, 1865 is the day Lincoln was shot. He died the next morning.**

**-South Carolina seceded from the Union December 20, 1860. North Carolina seceded several months later on May 20, 1861.**

**-"Douglas" refers to Stephen Douglas, Lincoln's opponent in the 1860 presidential election and the candidate who was greatly favored in the South.**

**-Wisconsin became a state on May 29, 1848 and Minnesota became a state on May 11, 1858.**

**Told you this chapter would be depressing. The next few chapters will be like this one and will give you more of an idea of the kind of father America. I know he probably seems like a pretty bad father in this chapter but remember: all the states will have different opinions. Or maybe some of them will not really have any opinions at all. I'll do one of this little memory things for all the states we've met so far then we'll get back to the main story. After we meet a good amount of states again, I'll do the sane thing for those states and so on and so forth. Don't forget to review! Also check out my other Hetalia story, **_**The Seven. **_**Thank ya'll so much! Bye! **


	12. Chapter 12: Thanks fot The Memories P2

**Rated T because of swearing, some minor themes, and (comedic) violence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

xxxxxxxxxxx

Delaware

New York's a cry baby. I mean, come on, he only got punched twice; that's a new record! The minute the two nations walked away he started bawling like a baby, complaining that his face beautiful face hurt. It was probably just his Broadway side coming out. Don't tell anyone he has a Broadway side…. Actually, tell everyone.

Of course, since I'm the "good" big brother, Maine and New Jersey made me take care of New York because that's what the "good" big brother would do.

_I sat eagerly by the front door, waiting for Father to come home. I had only been living with Father for five days but I already loved him. I am sure he already loved me too. We are practically identical so how could he not love me? I giggled. _

_Suddenly, the front door opened and Father walked in, snowflakes melting in his hair. He was carrying something that was wrapped in a blanket. I ran up to him and hugged his legs, waiting for him to drop whatever he was carrying and pick me up. But he didn't._

"_Hey there, Delaware." Father said, trying to shake me off his leg. I pouted._

"_Why won't you picked me up?" I whined. Father stared at me for a moment, as if he was considering what to say. _

"_Remember how I said no whining?" I nodded sheepishly. "Good. And I can not pick you up because I am carrying something that I can not simply 'drop'." Father laughed but I did not find whatever was going on funny._

"_What is it?" I asked, suddenly excited. Father laughed again. _

"_Oh I just know you are truly going to love it." He laughed again._

"_Father, stop stalling." I whined._

"_Is that whining I hear?" Father asked playfully while closing the front door._

"_No, Father. I am sorry, Father. Please, Father." I rambled._

"_Wow. You must really want to know what this amazing surprise is…"_

"_Yes, please, Father sir." Father laughed again. He bent down so he was eye level with. Then, he adjusted whatever was in his arms. I looked, oh so eager to see-_

_Oh….._

_It was a baby. A sleeping baby that could not have been any older than one. It had tufts of brown hair on its rather large head and it was wearing a blue night dress with a red ribbon. Just like mine, I thought. Not mine exactly; the one Father found me in._

"_Is this a joke?" I asked. Father frowned._

"_No, of course not! It is your baby sister, Pennsylvania." Father smiled down at the baby. I pouted again. He was only supposed to smile like that at__** me.**__ Stupid baby._

"_That is a lame surprise, Father. I do not like it." I said. Father laughed softly and ruffled my hair._

"_I probably would have said the same thing but that doesn't mean __**you**__ should. Tell ya what, you can help me give her a human name." Hmm...that seemed like a good idea._

"_Alright. I like the name… Stupid-Butt Face." I giggled. Father did not._

"_Not funny."_

"_Sorry father. What about…..Benjamin?" This time Father laughed but I wasn't trying to be funny._

"_The baby is a girl. That is a boy's name." _

"_I know! But what about Benjamin Franklin! You like him! Besides, we can make the name sound girly, or something like that…." Father stared at the baby then at me._

"_Alright." _

"_Yay! Thank you, Father!" I threw my arms around Father and Pennsylvania. Father wrapped one arm around me and patted my back. "I will be the best big brother ever!"_

New York groaned as I placed the ice pack on his already bruised face. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Thanks, Delaware."

"No problem, York."

I really am a good big brother.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

South Carolina

I didn't mean to break the picture (or picture frame, whatever). In fact, it's my favorite picture. It's the only were Paw and I are actually smiling while being in one another's company. When I get mad I break things…..but I didn't mean to break _that_.

When North saw the broken picture, she got mad and stormed off, claiming she got stuff to do. I hate makin' North mad. She's too good to get mad at idiots like me.

I stared down at the picture and smiled softly, remembering when Paw and I smiled like that all the time.

_I sat on Paw's broad shoulders, looking out at the beautiful Atlantic. Paw said that pretty mermaids swam around in that water. I knew he was lyin' but that don't mean I have to tell him so. He still thought I had my "childhood innocence" but honestly, I think __**he's **__the one who still has his "childhood innocence". To be honest with ya'll, I don't know why I was still sittin' on Paw's shoulders. I'm almost a man (physically and mentally I'm about 13). Men don't sit on there Paw's shoulders. Or do they? I don't know; Benny says I'm not allowed to know what men do until I am one. But what does she know about bein' a man other than havin' a man's name? I told her that boys become men very early in the South and she told me I was a liar. Once again, what does she know?_

_I knew I was almost a man because I was starting to look, talk, __**and **__act like one. My feet were gettin' bigger and my legs were growin' longer, I barley fit in any of my old shoes and clothes. My face was gettin' oily causin' red dots to appear on my face and my hair was gettin' greasy. Every time I spoke my voice broke. Paw let me start carryin' a musket around and go huntin' with him and Delaware. I practically __**am **__a man, I just gotta wait for Paw to tell me so._

"_Whatcha thinking about, South?" Paw asked me. He seemed to be mesmerized by the sea. Maybe he was thinkin' about his Paw who lived across that sea. I wasn't gonna ask. I didn't want Paw snappin' at me for asking about his Paw._

"_Just thinkin' about how I'm almost a man." I said proudly. Paw laughed his loud laugh causing me to bounce a little. "What's so funny?"_

"_Oh, I'm just remembering how excited I was to be a man." Paw said almost hesitantly._

"_Paw, you still ain't a man." I laughed and so did Paw. He always told me I was as funny as a man so that had to count for somethin'…..right? _

"_You have know idea." I frowned. Paw said that so….distantly. Trust me, I know Paw's a man. He's seen so many things….things no boy would ever dream of seein'. I was just jokin'. Sometimes jokes made Paw sad and I understood this. Men understand other men._

"_Sorry I made you upset, Paw." I hung my head in shame. I felt Paw wrap his big hand wrap around my tiny one. _

"_It's alright, my fellow man." _

I smiled.

A big, bright smile that was probably identical to my Paw's.

xxxxxxxxxx

California

I swear to Our Lady of Wayside if this pizza I spent, like, two hours making isn't good I'm gonna die. Literally.

Did you that 94% of Americans eat pizza regularly? Oops, my Google side is showing.

My Google side makes me smart. Well, sort of.

_The year 1998. The day was September 4__th__. The place had been Stanford University in Stanford, California._

_It had been a good day. A __**smart**__ day. _

_I came home very excited. Daddy was visiting my house for the week and I was going to show him how smart I could be. Despite what most people think, I'm not clueless. I know that my brothers and sisters snicker at me behind my back but whatever. I don't need those losers. I also know that Daddy doesn't think I'm very smart. He'd never, ever say it out loud but I know he thinks it. Like I said, I'm not clueless._

"_Daddy, I'm home!" I called out as I walked into my large Malibu-style mansion. I closed the front door and wondered into the kitchen where Daddy was reading the news paper. He put the paper down and smiled at me._

"_Hi, Cali! How was your day?" Daddy asked._

"_It was great! And yours?" I giggled, barely able to contain my excitement._

"_Good." Daddy chuckled and started looking at his paper again. Without looking at me, he said, "You seem rather excited." I took a deep breath. Showtime, Cali._

"_Did you know that newspaper ink is mostly soybean based?" Daddy looked up from his paper with an eyebrow raised._

"_Um….no. Is that why you're excited?" _

"_Did you know that excitement is linked to anticipation, and is different based on the activities that people enjoy?"_

"_Um….I guess? Are you okay, Cali? You seem a bit….different." Daddy chuckled nervously. Daddy was always so worried about me, like I couldn't take care of myself. Doesn't he realize that right now I'm trying to show him I __**can **__take care of myself?_

"_I'm great, Daddy! Why do you ask?" I titled my head like a curious puppy. I __**knew**__ why he was asking. Daddy didn't think I was smart just like all my siblings. They don't think I hear them snicker and laugh behind my back. Whatever; it didn't __**really **__bother me. I'm too fabulous to worry about what they think._

_I blinked back tears. I really am an awful liar, aren't I?_

"_It's just, uh…, you sound so…" Daddy let his sentence trail off._

"_Smart." I finished the sentence for him. I turned my head away from him as I blinked back more tears. Fabulous people don't cry unless they're acting, right? _

_God, I am stupid._

"_What? No! You just don't sound like your usual self! And why would you think you're not smart? Of course you're smart!" Daddy tried to get me to look at him but I refused to._

"_I know you're just saying that. I also know that you don't think I'm smart, just like all my 'brothers and sisters'." Don't cry, Cali. Don't you dare cry, I mentally scolded myself, you'll ruin your makeup. Daddy chuckled._

_My makeup was ruined._

"_Cali, I know you're smart. I'm your father; how could I not. You just choose not to show how smart you are and that's perfectly alright." I turned to face Daddy. He gave me a warm smile. "Go easy on your siblings. They don't understand that some of us don't like to act smart all the time…" Daddy's voice wavered a little when he said that last part. He leaned across the table and wrapped his arms around me, hugging and holding me tight. I hugged him back. Daddy sniffed. It sounded like he was….like he was crying. I tried to pull away from him but Daddy held on to me tightly._

"_Daddy, what's wrong?" I whispered, still hugging him._

"_It's nothing, Cali. It's just….it's just Daddy knows exactly how you feel. __**Exactly**__." Daddy was crying._

I smiled to myself. Daddy and I were a lot alike in more ways then one. I laughed, earning myself a set of confused looks from Italy and Japan.

Yep, I'm definitely smart.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Maine

I was beyond giddy; I was like school-girl giddy. And if you know me, it's not normal for me to be giddy.

New York got punched in the face. Twice. Ha. That ego-maniac deserved it. The douchebag thought he was special when, in reality, he's just like the rest of the states. Well…most of them. Hell, even _I _was more special then him and I'm _Maine._

Shit, I'm starting to sound like Texas with all this talk of being "special". Really, I like to look at it as "different". Whether or not that different is good or bad is up for you to decide…

_Massaschusetts was an asshole. Or better yet, a Masshole. He was complaining to Father yet again about how I should continue to be part of his state. The genius failed to notice that I __**existed**__. Uh…duh. Which obviously means it's about time Mass lets go. But nooooo, he has to go and complain that I shouldn't be a state. Masshole._

"_But Father-" Massaschusetts began but Dad cut him off. Ah, Dad….. Where would I be without him?_

"_It's final. Besides, adding him to the Union would balance out the slave and the free states." Dad stated. Ah, Dad….. Using me for benefits since 1820, not that I minded or cared._

"_Really, let me go, Mass. I'm a big boy now. Geeze…." I muttered. Unfortunately, both Mass and Dad heard me._

"_Stay out of this, Maine." Mass turned his nose up at me as if he was better then me. Masshole. And why shouldn't I be in this? __**This **__was about me. "You're just a child. You wouldn't understand." Oh. That's why shouldn't I be involved. Because I'm a "child". Masshole. I have more hair on my face then he does! And I'm practically the same height as him. _

"_Shut up, Massaschusetts! You're such a control freak! Just like…." I didn't finish my last statement. I swallowed and watched as Mass gave me a death glare._

"_Just like who?" Mass growled in his English accent. I really shouldn't have said it. I really, really shouldn't have but I was too mad to think things like that when I said it._

"_You're just like England! Hell, you even look and talk like him and you have his name!" _

_The room fell silent. What had I just said? I had to get information about England from South since nobody dared to ask Dad about him. Nobody even dared to mention England around Dad. Or Massaschusetts. Even though, Mass didn't know what England looked like or what he himself looked like, Mass knew that he __**did**__ look like the island nation. Whether or not he knew what that looked like, he knew. The fact that I had just openly compared Mass and England in front of the two people you were not supposed to mention England in front and I wasn't being beaten yet meant I was incredibly lucky. At least for a moment._

"_You bastard." Mass growled and he lunged at me. For a blind guy, Mass had incredible aim. He tackled me and began pounding on me with his fist. I tried to protect myself but my attempts were futile. After a few moments of being beaten, Dad pulled Mass off of me. He told Mass to go outside and walk it off. I stayed on the floor, groaning in pain. I tried to open my eyes put they were too sore to open. I felt someone standing over me._

"_Don't you ever talk to your brother like that again or their will be hell to pay." I heard Dad say. He began to walk away but then I heard him stop. "And if I __**ever **__hear you mention England in that context again, you'll __**wish **__you were still apart of Massaschusetts." And with that, he continued walking away._

If by different I mean a cold, loud-mouth, bastard that people only visit for the nice, sandy beaches and everyone seems to forget most of the time, then yes: I _am_ different.

But I also have an unhealthy obsession with lobsters. Sue me.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Historical notes:**

**-Broadway is a famous theater located in New York City, New York.**

**-Delaware became a state on December 7****th****, 1787. It was the first state to join the Union. Pennsylvania became a state five days later on December 12****th****, 1787.**

**-Our Lady of Wayside (also known as the Virgin Mary) is the patron saint of California.**

**-Google was created on September 4****th****, 1998 at Stanford University in Stanford, California.**

**-Maine used to be part of Massaschusetts until it joined the Union on March 15****th****, 1820.**

**- (not really a historical note but whatever) "Masshole" is a term used to refer to the citizens of Massaschusetts. I'm guessing you know what word it's meant to sound like…**

**Sorry if I offended anyone with the whole "Masshole" thing; I only used it because it's probably a phrase Maine would use. Also, picture Maine has being like Norway or Hong Kong (i.e. showing very little emotion to no emotion). So….yeah. I find these chapters really depressing to write. They make me sad…. Anyways, just a little side note. The whole South wanting to be a man-thing was inspired by this book I just read called **_**The Knife of Never Letting Go.**_**It's a really good book and I highly recommend it. Don't forget to review! Also, check out my other Hetalia story, **_**The Seven. **_**Thank ya'll so much! Bye! **

**P.S. Happy late Father's Day!**


	13. Chapter 13: Thanks for the Memories P3

**Little Alaska is a deep thinker. That is all.**

**Rated T because of swearing, some minor themes, and (comedic) violence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

xxxxxxxxxx

Alaska

_У__вас__есть__язык__кислоту__, __Зима__-__ребенка__,_ as Papa Russia used to tell me. _Открутите, папа, _is how I'd usually respond. I refrained from sighing.

I was hiding from Russia, who was looking for me with his Chinese friend. Why the sudden interest in me after all these years? After all, the bastard left me with a stranger all those years ago so why does my "dear Papa Russia" suddenly want to see me?

Now you're probably confused as to why a young child like myself would use such fowl language. Or perhaps you're confused because I don't seem to think like a young child. You see, I'm not exactly a "child". I'm about 229 years old, meaning I'm not a "child". Unfortunately, most of the people of the US (and the rest of the world, most likely) see Alaska as "young". So I am stuck in the state of being and acting like a young child. Not that I mind.

"_Куда вы меня везете?" __I asked Papa Russia as we walked through a bustling town square. People stared at Russia as if he was the strangest thing they'd ever seen. Really? They were Alaskans. If they haven't seen anything stranger than Russia they must've not gotten out much._

_Russia glared at me for a moment, then said, "Start speaking English." What an odd request? Especially since it was coming from Russia. I only knew the English language because Canada was next to me but I didn't like speaking it. All the words sounded boring and they were all very simple._

"_Why?" The word was perhaps one of the most boring out of all the words in the language. Even "Почему?" would've sounded better. Or, better yet, whatever the word was in my native tongue. I couldn't remember it because I've spent so many years speaking Russian. Plus, that dumb bastard didn't like it when I spoke my native language._

"_I'm taking you to America. Not the country, the man." Russia gave me a look that I couldn't quite figure out but as soon as it came, it was gone._

"_Америка…" I mumbled under my breath. I had heard the Canadians talking about him before. Apparently, he just went through a civil war. Why would Russia want to take me to a man who was most likely an emotional wreck? That bastard was probably taking me to make fun of the poor guy._

_Russia suddenly stopped and waved to someone ahead of us. I tried to see who he was waving to but there were so many people moving about it was hard to tell. He yanked my arm and pulled me through the crowd. "Замедление, сумасшедший!" I ordered Russia but he simply ignored me and mumbled under his breath, "English….." He continued to drag me through the crowd until we reached the edge of the small village. Standing there was a young man no older than 20. He had eyes the color of the sky and hair the color of gold. A strange cowlick was coming out of his hair. His glasses were crooked like they'd been broken several times. He smiled at me. I glared at him then at Russia._

"_Hello, Америка." Russia said to the man. So this was America. He didn't look like an emotional wreck, at least on the outside. I noticed that he was wearing a fancy, blue military uniform that didn't exactly fit him. He must be freezing._

"_Hello, Russia." America said, almost coldly. He pushed his glasses up his nose. What a silly man._

_Russia pushed me gently and said, "Перейти поздороваться." I glared at him again and walked towards America. He bent down so he was eye level with me. When I was directly in front of him, he stuck out his hand. For a moment, I just stared at it, confused. Russia cleared his throat, annoyed. Finally, I stuck my hand out and shook America's much larger hand. He smiled at me._

"_Hi there, Alaska. I'm America. I don't know if your Papa Russia's told you this but you're going to be living with me now and-" The rest of America's words were muffled by my hand going over his mouth. It took him a moment to notice. When he did, he gave Russia and I a confused look. _

_I was no longer going to live with Russia….. That's a little hard to take in. As much as I disliked the bastard, he's my papa. I can't just forget that. He's the man that taught me Russian, showed me how to make snowballs and snow-angels, took care of me when I was sick, helped me fit in with his royalty, and, most importantly, loved me. And now, he's just going to leave me with this stranger who's going to take me to a strange land. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe Матушка Россия doesn't love me at all. Bastard. _

_I took my hand off of America's mouth. He stood up and whispered to me, "You can go say goodbye, if you'd like." I nodded numbly and walked over to Russia. He had that same look on his face that he had before._

"_Why do you leave me, Матушка Россия?" I asked Russia. He bent down, just like America, so he was eye level with me. He placed a hand on my cheek and smiled sadly._

"_So now you speak English…." Russia chuckled. "I leave you because I can not hold onto you forever. You are on a completely different continent. It would be rather easy for someone like England to snatch you up. Better it be America then England." Russia glanced at the man who stood a few feet away from us. "Much better."_

"_Прощай, матушка-Россия. Возможно, однажды вы вернетесь ко мне и любят меня снова." __I said; a single tear ran down my face. Russia wiped it away._

"_Я всегда буду любить тебя. Держите язык кислотой. Я люблю тебя и до свидания, зима-ребенка." __A single tear ran down Russia's face. I wiped it away._

I sighed, not caring if anyone heard me. Sometimes I wish Ms. Palin was right.

I wish I could see Russia from my house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Louisiana 

I was excited, to say the least. I was meeting France. _The _France.

You know, some people (mostly just me) call me the France of the United States. Not that I'd ever tell France that. It'd make me sound like a creepy fan-girl. Of course, I wasn't the only one meeting the country of love. Some of the other states who were part of the Louisiana Purchase were meeting him too. Even though most of them don't really _have _any French influence in their state's culture.

To be honest, I think they're jealous of me; I felt like they were rejected me in some weird way. I mean I'm really the only one who can connect to France. Although, it's not really the first time my siblings rejected me.

_They treated me like a slave. Georgia too._

_We had to share the smallest room in the house, we weren't allowed to go out into town unless one of our siblings went with us and we walked behind them, we did most of the chores, and when war generals and soldiers came into our house, we had to stay in our room and wait until they left to come back out. It was __**our **__house and we weren't even allowed to walk around it freely sometimes._

_I sighed in frustration and went back to shining a pair of Papa's old shoes. Technically, they were my shoes but I still said they were Papa's because they were the only thing I had left of Papa. I sure did miss Papa, all the way up in the North….where I would be fre- No. Stupid thought. I __**wasn't**__ free with Papa. Nope. Nope. Nope. Yet another sigh escaped my lips. Georgia, who was sitting next to me at our kitchen table, gave me a curious look. She picked up the shoe I had finished shining and studied it, looking for spots I might've missed. It was peaceful….. It was until the front door opened and two loud voices entered. I tried not to groan as Virginia and South walked into the kitchen, holding fresh produce, arguing. __**Again**__. _

"_Just shut yer trap for five minutes, would ya?" South asked Virginia, obviously irritated. The man really needed to channel his anger in some other way than shouting at everyone. _

"_Maybe if you weren't so-" Virginia began but then she noticed Georgia and I and shut her trap. She gave us an awkward smile. "Hello Georgia and Louis." South simply leaned against the kitchen counter and gave us this weird look that resembled the look a predator gave its prey. _

"_Hello Virginia. South. How was shopping?" I asked politely. Virginia gave me a genuine smile and put the bag she was carrying on the counter. She began pulling various fruits and vegetables out of the bag._

"_Oh it was wonderful as usual. As always they had such a wide variety of things. Unfortunately, they were all out of milk…." I could see where this was going but before I could say anything Georgia spoke up._

"_I'll milk old Bessie when I get the chance." Georgia smiled, almost sarcastically._

"_Oh would you, dear? Thanks." Virginia didn't say anything else and went back to organizing the produce she bought. I shot Georgia a look that said "thank you" and she gave me a small smile. South remained silent, which was very odd for him. He still had that weird look on his face but I ignored it and went back to shining my, sorry, Papa's shoe. Suddenly, South yanked the shoe out of my hand, drawing the attention of Virginia and Georgia._

"_Whatcha doin', Louis?" South asked mockingly. He spun the shoe around his finger._

"_Shining my shoes. Well, I __**was**__." I said through grit teeth. Georgia shot me a warning look but I ignored it._

"_I ain't ever seen you wear these before…. And I distinctly remember somebody else wearin' 'em." South chuckled. What a laid secousse._

"_Well maybe you're confused. They're my shoes." I said possessively. South stopped spinning the shoe and glared at me. He walked over to the kitchen window, opened it, and threw the shoe out the window. Quick as the speed of light, he grabbed the other shoe in Georgia's hand and threw it out the window. An uneasy silence settled in the room. South leaned across the kitchen table and growled right in my face._

"_You listen hear, Negro-boy," South began. I heard Georgia let out a shocked yelp. I wasn't too offended, knowing he could've used the other word. "I ain't ever wanna see something that belongs to the Union again. If I do, you'll wish your stupid Frenchies never sold ya to the US of A. Got it?" I slowly nodded and watched as South walked out of the kitchen. Like I said, it __**was**__ peaceful._

I was stupid for ever sticking with the South during the Civil War. Maybe it had all been peer-pressure?

Either way, I would've ultimately had to forgive and forget anyways, right?

xxxxxxxxxxx

New York

My beautiful, beautiful face… It hurt like a bitch. Why does every one feel the need to punch me?

_Misschien is het omdat je een egoïstische maniak, _said a voice in my head. Wait….why would a voice in my head be speaking Dutch? And why is there a voice in my head? Hmm…..

Maybe they punched me a bit too hard? I barley remember how to speak Dutch, let alone understand it. However, I do remember when I used to speak it just to piss my siblings off. That's probably when I first started getting punched.

"_York, it's time for dinner!" Pennsylvania called out. I wondered what we were having. I hoped it was some big-ass turkey or something. That would be awesome. I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen to see everyone else already there. I took my seat between Virginia and North. Father smiled at me and said, "York, since you're last to the dinner table how about you say grace?"_

_I snickered and began, "In de naam van de Vader, en de Zoon, en de Heilige Geest. Amen. We danken de Heer voor een maaltijd-" I was cut off by Pennsylvania._

"_In English please." She gave me a warning look. New Jersey suppressed a laugh. I smiled innocently._

"_Oh sorry. Anyways where was I? En we hopen en bidden dat u ons zegenen met meer maaltijden, nu en voor altijd. Amen. In d-" Pennsylvania cut me off again._

"_In. English. Or do you not understand the language?" Her eye twitched and she gave me a death glare. I glanced over at Father who was trying not to burst out laughing._

"_Yes, I do. It's not my fault you don't speak Dutch. Anyways, in de naam van de Vader, en de Zoon, en de Heilige Geest. Amen." I made the Sign of the Cross extra slowly just to piss Penny off even more. The whole time she glared at me. "All done." New Jersey let out a giggle._

"_Snot-nosed Dutch boy…" I heard Virginia say under her breath. I just continued to smile innocently and waited for Penny to bring out the food. Just my luck, it __**was **__a big-ass turkey. All of us eagerly dug into the food. We ate in silence for awhile until Father spoke up._

"_Where'd you learn Dutch, York?" He asked, while cutting up a piece of his turkey._

"_Mijn burgers me geleerd." I replied. Father nodded as if he understood (which he did) and everyone else just looked lost. I saw Penny's eye twitch again._

"_Hmm… Interesting. It was the same way with me." Father winked at me. "The man who raised me would've never allowed me to be taught the language properly." Everyone stopped what they were doing except Father. He continued to cut his food as if he didn't notice what he just said. He finally noticed we'd all stopped what we were doing and gave us a curious look. "What? Is it something I said?"_

_All thirteen of us nodded our heads. Father just stared at us._

_Delaware coughed awkwardly and said, "Some of the younger ones have never heard you mention….um, him." I had; a couple of times, actually. Although, I could see where Delaware was coming from. Father never just openly mentioned England. Not in front of all of us, at least._

"_Oh, um, sorry if I made you all uncomfortable." Father gulped._

"_Nah. It's alright; just all little weird, that's all." New Jersey said, shoving a giant piece of turkey into his mouth. Penny gave him the evil eye. Father gave Delaware a questioning look._

"_Wha' 'e said." Delaware mumbled, his words muffled by the food in his mouth. Penny smacked him in the back of the head._

"_Alright." Father sighed and went back to eating his food. Everyone ate in silence; only the sound of silverware hitting plates could be heard. I hated silence. It was so boring and…un-awesome._

"_Je weet wel, zou het niet zo onhandig als je vermeld Engeland vaker. Dus ... voel je vrij om dat te doen." I spoke in a hushed tone, as if speaking England's name would actually cause him to appear. Father looked up from his food and grinned._

"_I know, I know. It's hard, talking about him with you guys…." Father let his sentence trail off. Most of my siblings looked confused but some of them had knowing looks on their faces._

"_Het doet er niet toe, Vader. We houden van je toch."_

Ah…..Dutch. I don't know why they never called it "the language of love".

A sharp pain ran through my face as I applied pressure to my bruise and I shouted, "Heilige neuken de hel, dat doet pijn!"

Maybe that's why.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Nevada

New Mexico was coddling me, as always.

Grown men don't need to be coddled. Okay, so I freak out whenever I see alien shit. So what? It lasts an hour or two then it's over. Yet, here's New Mexico, trying to rock me to sleep or some shit just cause I freaked out.

I'm so sick and tired of being coddled. Whether it's over aliens or alcohol, I. Don't. Need. To. Be. Coddled! If I have a fucking problem, let me handle my own fucking problem.

_Everything looked funny. I wondered why that was? The lights were to bright and everything just looked fuzzy. Noises were muffled and people were just blurs in my vision. Where am I? Vegas. I only knew this because there were far too many lights for it to be anywhere else. I could hardly tell it was night time because of all the lights. If it's night time, that means…..uh-oh. I really shouldn't be in Vegas, drunk at night time. I could handle it sober for sure but it was obviously late if I was already drunk as hell. To be honest, I was pretty scared. Sure, I could control my citizens if I wanted to but most of the people who would most likely attack me probably didn't apply for Nevada citizenship. Or they were just too goddamn stubborn. _

_Three-cheers for Nevada!_

_I stumbled past dark alleyways and flinched every time a loud, blurry thing sped past me. I somehow managed to make it to my apartment building where, the kindly, old front-doorman let me and gave me a sad smile. I mumbled an apology to the lady at the front desk and strolled over to the elevators. The elevator man pushed the button for my floor and when we reached it, he helped to my room. I fumbled with the keys for a few moments and finally managed to find the right one and open the door. The minute I walked in I noticed the blurry, human-shaped thing sitting on my couch. Shit! Did I kill someone? I dropped my keys on the floor and dragged myself to the couch. I poked the human-shaped thing and it flinched. Thank Jesus! I didn't kill somebody!_

"_Nevada, are you drunk?" Asked a voice I recognized. I squinted, trying to concentrate on the human-shaped thing. It was….it was…it was….it wa- Oh, shit! It was worse than a dead body!_

_It was Dad._

_I could barely make out the disappointed and concerned look on his face. His face was scrunched up like he was trying to figure something. Maybe he smelt dead body on me? Shit….. Nah, I'd know if I killed somebody. Right? Whatever. I fell onto the couch and wrapped an arm around Dad. Like a little child, I cuddled up to him and giggled._

"_Hiya, Pops!" I shouted. Dad looked taken-a-back. Maybe I spoke to loud? Or the scent of dead body was a lot stronger than originally thought?_

"_Hello, son…. What have you been up to?" Dad asked. Geeze, he was fucking stiff. Did he have a rather large stick up his ass?_

"_Drikin' an' partyin' an' makin' some love…. The usual…" I laughed. Father just sat there stiffly. Party pooper. "Hey, I gots an idea. How 'bout we go out an' 'ave some fun?" My voice was light and cheery. A perfect party voice._

"_I don't think that's such a good idea…. And it seems like you've already had enough to drink….__**Jett**__." Wow. Dad just called me by my real name…. That means this shit's real. Wow….._

"_But I don' think I 'ave." I protested, despite what Dad just called me. He gave me a meaningful look that was lost on my drunken self. _

"_You're practically drenched in alcohol and you smell awful." Dad pinched his nose for effect. He was a funny guy, yes he was. _

"_Like a dead body?" I mumbled under my breath. Dad gave me a look that indicated he didn't know what I just said. Very good. Yes, very good indeed. "Nothin'."_

_Suddenly, Father scooped me up bridal style and began walking towards my room. I made noises of amusement and clapped my hands wildly as he kicked open my bedroom door. He yanked my covers off my bed and carefully placed my on it. He pulled the covers over my body and tucked me in so I'd be nice and cozy. What a good Daddy. He ruffled my hair and turned around to walk back towards the door. My hand shot out from underneath the covers and I grabbed Dad's wrist so he'd look at me._

"_Padre, sing to me in Spanish." I asked, feeling like a younger version of myself. Dad bent down so he was about eye level with me. He ran his hand through my hair over and over until he started singing._

"_A las puertas del cielo Venden zapatos_

_Para los angelitos_

_Que andan descalzos_

_Duérmete niño_

_Duérmete niño_

_Duérmete niño_

_Arrú arrú_

_A los niños que duermen_

_Dios los bendice_

_A las madres que velan_

_Dios las asiste_

_Duérmete niño_

_Duérmete niño_

_Duérmete niño_

_Arrú arrú." _

_What a pretty lullaby, I thought as I felt my eyes getting heavier._

That was my favorite lullaby growing up. And it was the one New Mexico was singing to me right now.

Alright, I do like being coddled. But only _sometimes_.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Historical notes:**

**-Russian whalers and fur traders established the first settlement in Alaska in 1784 (229 years ago).**

**-Alaska officially became United States property on October 18****th****, 1867 (two years after the American Civil War).**

**-Ms. Palin refers to Sarah Palin, former governor of Alaska, who claimed "I can see Russia from my house".**

**-Louisiana was the 6****th**** state to secede from the Union and it seceded on January 26, 1861.**

**-Louisiana was a French territory until it was sold to the United States as part of the Louisiana Purchase. The negotiators signed the purchase treaty on April 30, 1803.**

**-Louisiana became a state on April 30, 1812.**

**-New York was originally colonized by the Dutch. It was called New Amsterdam and severed as the capital of New Netherlands.**

**-New York became a state on July 26****th****, 1788 and was the 11****th**** state to join the Union.**

**-Nevada was originally territory of Mexico (i.e. Nevada wanting America to sing in Spanish).**

**A lot of translations for this chapter! Once again, I apologize if anyone is offended by the term "Negro-boy". It's just the term they used back then…. Censorship fucking sucks! Yippee! Anyways, I told Alaska was a deep thinker. She may play with stuffed huskies but that don't mean she isn't badass. Yeah…. Picture Nevada as being like Denmark or a toned down version of Prussia. Don't forget to review! Also, check out my other Hetalia story, **_**The Seven. **_**Thank ya'll so much! Bye!**

**Translations****:**

**Russian:**

**-****У****вас****есть****язык****кислоту****, ****Зима****-****ребенка****~ You have a tongue of acid, Winter-Child**

**-Открутите, папа~ Screw off, Papa**

**-Куда вы меня везете?~ Where are you taking me?**

**-****Почему?~ ****Why****?**

**-****Америка~ ****America**

**-Замедление, сумасшедший!~ ****Slow****down****, ****lunatic****!**

**-Перейти поздороваться~ Go say hello**

**-****Матушка Россия~ ****Mother****Russia**

**-****Прощай, матушка-Россия. Возможно, однажды вы вернетесь ко мне и любят меня снова.~ ****Goodbye, Mother Russia. Perhaps one day you'll return to me and love me again. **

**-Я всегда буду любить тебя. Держите язык кислотой. Я люблю тебя и до свидания, зима-ребенка.~ ****I'll always love you. Keep your tongue of acid. I love you and goodbye, Winter-Child.**

**French:**

**-laid secousse~ ugly jerk**

**Dutch:**

**-** **Misschien is het omdat je een egoïstische maniak~ Maybe it's because you're a egotistical maniac**

**-In de naam van de Vader, en de Zoon, en de Heilige Geest. Amen. We danken de Heer voor een maaltijd-~ In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen. We thank the Lord for another meal-**

**-En we hopen en bidden dat u ons zegenen met meer maaltijden, nu en voor altijd. Amen. In d-~ And we hope and pray that you bless us with more meals, now and forever. Amen. In th-**

**-Mijn burgers me geleerd~ My citizens taught me.**

**-Je weet wel, zou het niet zo onhandig als je vermeld Engeland vaker. Dus ... voel je vrij om dat te doen.~ You know, it wouldn't be so awkward if you mentioned England more often. So…feel free to do that.**

**-Het doet er niet toe, Vader. We houden van je toch.~ It doesn't matter, Father. We love you anyway.**

**-Heilige neuken de hel, dat doet pijn!~ Holy fucking hell, that hurts!**

**Spanish:**

**-** **A las puertas del cielo Venden zapatos **

**Para los angelitos**

**Que andan descalzos**

**Duérmete niño**

**Duérmete niño**

**Duérmete niño**

**Arrú arrú**

**A los niños que duermen**

**Dios los bendice**

**A las madres que velan**

**Dios las asiste**

**Duérmete niño**

**Duérmete niño**

**Duérmete niño**

**Arrú arrú. **

**At the gates of heaven,**

**They sell shoes**

**For the little angels**

**That go barefoot.**

**Sleep baby,**

**Sleep baby,**

**Sleep baby,**

**Hush-a-bye now.**

**The children who sleep,**

**God bless them.**

**The mothers who watch,**

**God helps them.**

**Sleep baby,**

**Sleep baby,**

**Sleep baby,**

**Hush-a-bye now.**

**I got all the translations except the song from Google Translate so if they're wrong, let me know! The song is a Mexican lullaby and it's basically the Mexican version of "Rock-a-bye Baby".**


	14. Chapter 14: Stanley Cup Champs

**Just a little chapter for the Blackhawks Stanley Cup victory…..**

**Rated T because of swearing, some minor themes, and (comedic) violence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All 53 of them sat in silent anticipation, waiting as the clock ticked down. Both Illinois and Massachusetts were on edge and were muttering things like, "Come on….come on…" The score was three to two Blackhawks. There was only 58 seconds left. Illinois could feel his people getting ready. Ready for the best outcome. Massachusetts could feel his people hoping for miracle. A miracle that would take everything the Bruins had.

5…4…3…2…1…

"BLACKHAWKS WIN!" Illinois screamed at the top of his lungs. Everyone, even Wisconsin and New York, began cheering and screaming praises for the Chicago team. However, one man did join the cheering. Mass sat there, a look of shock on his face. His team had been doing so good…. He heard Illinois as he was doing a drunken Irish jig-looking dance. Maybe the guy deserved a win? After all, his state was kinda going down the crapper… Mass got up from where he was seated and guided himself over to Illinois who sounded like he was dancing happily with Cali. He tapped on the drunkard's shoulder and Illinois quickly spun around. He gave Mass a goofy smile.

"Congratulations, Illinois." Mass said firmly. He stuck out his hand and Illinois eagerly shook it. He wrapped a friendly arm around Mass.

"Good job, Mass." Illinois whispered in Mass's ear. "You've 'ad a rough year. Be 'appy you've made it here. I'm proud to say that it was you who's ass I kicked." Mass smiled from ear to ear. _Illinois sure is fun when he's drunk and happy as hell, _Mass thought to himself.

"Thanks, Baby Brother. But remember: there's always next year." Mass grinned deviously and he heard Cali laugh. Illinois pulled his arm away.

"I'll see ya then, Big Brother." And with that, Illinois went back to dancing with Cali and trying to remember she was his sister and he could not grab her ass.


	15. Chapter 15: Thanks for the Memories P4

**Rated T because of swearing, some minor themes, and (comedic) violence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

xxxxxxxxx

Florida 

South's one scary dude. When he gets pissed, shit happens. Lots and lots of bad shit.

But I'm used to it. Those poor nations though….. Hopefully, God had mercy on their souls.

…..Maybe I'm over-exaggerating but I have a tendency to do that. For example, if the temperature drops below 60 degrees I'm wearing a jacket and sweat pants. Actually, there's a pretty funny story about me when I was younger and my over-exaggerating ways were in their prime….

_I knew English. I knew I knew it. So did they, unfortunately. But being a drama queen, I refused to speak it. They'd ask me questions and offer me things but no matter what they did, I'd shake my head and swear at them in Spanish. And they just __**let me**__. Their patience was wearing thin and I soon realized that if I didn't start speaking English they might give me back to Spain. _

_I didn't really mind that idea but, to be honest, he isn't the best care-taker, at least when it comes to his colonies in the New World. He's always preoccupied with Romano, or whatever his name is. Back when I still lived with Spain's other colonies they were always whispering about revolution and leaving Spain. At the time, I didn't really understand. I do now and, quite frankly, going back seems stupid. As Padre America had put it, "You go back to Spain, you're a target." A target of whom, I'm not sure. Although, I have a suspicion that Padre America wouldn't hesitate to make me his target, but I didn't like to dwell on these thoughts._

"_C'mon, little girl. Just say somethin' in goddamn English." Said a young man's voice, snapping me out of my thoughts. It was the one they called "South" who had spoken. I gave him a black stare. _

"_No hablo Inglés." I stated simply. South groaned as did all the others trying to get me to speak. Padre America simply stood in the corner of the room watching the scene before him. He was the only one didn't seem to mind me speaking Spanish. It obviously irritated him though._

"_You obviously understand us. So please, just give us one little word. Could you do that for us, sweetie?" Asked a young woman-Pennsylvania-kindly. I decided I liked her but that didn't mean I'd give her, or the others, the satisfaction. _

"_No. Hablo. Inglés." More frustrated groans. They all seemed extremely put out and grouchy. Except Padre America. He had the same indifferent expression on his face. He looked at me and caught my eye before I could turn away. There was this very odd twinkle in his eyes and he smiled mischievously. Padre walked over to me._

"_And why, pray tell, do you not speak English?" He inquired. Well I couldn't just respond with "no hablo Inglés". It __**was **__a fair question. And, really, why don't I speak  
English? I could understand it and I could speak it yet something compelled me not to. I don't know what it was but it was just this feeling. This feeling that if I did finally speak English, something would happen. I'm not sure what though._

"_No lo sé." I replied. America grinned at me._

"_Hmm...interesting. Mind if I take a guess?" I nodded. "If you ask me, I say it's because you're afraid to lose your culture." _

_Ouch. That hurt. _

_It hurt because it was accurate. That's the something that would happen! If I finally did speak English, I'd lose my culture. I'd lose all the culture that my natives and the Spaniards left. As much as I enjoyed being a part of America, I couldn't just forget my past. That's what I've been fearing… I didn't want to break down what various people had built up for me. Yet, another part of me desperately wanted America's approval; I'm not even sure why. I just feel that I owe this man the satisfaction I've been with holding. Maybe it was because he reminded me of España? They were both carefree, loving, and had trouble reading the mood. _

"_Yes." Everyone went silent. They all just stared at me. _

"'_Bout damn time." South chuckled. Everyone else joined on his laughing and even I cracked a smile. America sat down next to me and wrapped an arm around me. _

"_You know, Spain told me you liked to over-exaggerate but this…this is just silly." America scoffed. "Just because you're no longer a part of Spain's empire doesn't mean you have to lose his culture. I'm not __**that**__ rude. My other kids are still greatly influenced by the cultures that other nations left behind."_

"_Oui, il est vrai." Said one of the young men; Louisiana, I believe. It sounded like he was speaking French._

"_Ja, ik ga akkoord." One of the older boys-New York-said. If I wasn't mistaken, it was Dutch he was speaking; or something similar to it._

"_See? Here in the US of A we never forget our pasts." Padre America smiled at me and I slowly nodded. And, for the first time, I spoke a full sentence in English._

"_Did that bastard really say I liked to over-exaggerate?"_

_Little me was so cute, _I thought fondly. And, if you're curious to know, I haven't forgot my past culture.

Nunca lo olvidaré.

xxxxxxxxx

New Jersey

Even if I'm really close to New York it's always fun to watch him get punched in the face, even if it's become a daily occurrence and I've gotten used to it. Although, I do get punched in the face a lot too; but I _don't _cry.

York only cried because he's got his sissy Broadway side. What a load of shit. I think he cries because he can't handle it. But nobody ever listens to me. Nope. We can't listen to New Jersey ever because he's just a joke. He's the one we can all laugh at.

I've gotten used to that too.

"_But if we just-"I began but I was quickly cut off by York. This happened all the time._

"_I say we beat there pansy asses and show 'em who's boss!" York proclaimed. I rolled my eyes and punched him in the arm. He gave me a look of anger/hurt. "What the fuck was that for?"_

"_Being a dumbass." York opened his mouth as if he was going to respond but he opted for closing it instead._

_Dad, the other Northern states, and I were all sitting at a large, circle-shaped table. We were discussing what we were going to do about our southern brothers and sisters. And, as usual, we were accomplishing nothing. Everyone was shouting at each other and Dad was trying to get everyone to claim down but was failing miserably. Little Cali and Oregon were trying to set Penny's hair on fire, Delaware was trying to strangle Mass for no apparent reason, Illinois was trying to get Wisconsin and Minnesota out from underneath the table, but everyone was really just yelling at each other and causing chaos. I prayed that the South was having meetings as bad as this._

"_EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Penny suddenly screamed, just as Cali and Oregon were about to drop a lit match on her head. The two young states slowly backed away from their angry older sister and everyone else grew silent. Penny spun around to face the two states who tried to light her hair on fire. "Cali and Oregon, trying to set someone on fire is reckless, dangerous, and a horrible crime that could be punished by death. If you __**ever **__try to do it again, I will notify the sheriff." Cali and Oregon nodded and ran behind Dad's chair, hiding from their big bad sister. "Delaware stop trying to strangle Mass this instant. He may be an ass sometimes but I'm quite sure he enjoys breathing." Delaware released Mass and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "And Illinois, if you're trying to prove you're a good caretaker, you're failing miserably. Wisconsin, Minnesota, get out from underneath the table right now or we'll have to cut off your supply of cheese." Wisconsin and Minnesota sprung out from underneath the table and stood on either side of Illinois, giving each other nervous looks._

"_Thank you, Penny." Dad said. Penny smiled humbly. "Now, back to what we were discussing."_

"_As I was saying-"I began again, but once again somebody cut me off._

"_Nobody cares, Jersey." Mass groaned. In response, I punched him. I honestly don't care if he's blind and couldn't see it coming; he deserved it. _

"_JERSEY!" Penny screeched. "How could you?" I began my response but I never finished it because everyone started yelling at each other again. So, like a coward, I just ran out of the room. I reached the front door and pulled open. Feeling the nice breeze against my skin, I plopped down onto the porch stairs. I sat in silence for a few moments until I heard the front door open. _

_It was Dad._

_He sat down next to me and gazed at the scenery before him. Scenery that, if you paid enough attention, you could see in Dad's eyes. "I'm supposed to be yelling at you for punching your brother," Dad finally said. _

"_He deserved it." _

"_Can't say I disagree." I gaped at Dad. His face was completely serious. He noticed me gaping at him and he chuckled. "I once knew someone a lot like Mass. He didn't listen to others because he thought he was the only one who knew best. Funny thing is the relationship I had with him was a lot like the relationship you have with your siblings, especially Mass."_

"_And what kind of relationship is that?"_

"_They think you're a joke; he thought I was joke. They don't listen to you even when you speak up; he didn't listen to me even when I spoke up. They don't have faith in you; he didn't have faith in me. Yet, you and I still yearn for their love and approval, even if we know we won't get it." Dad laughed bitterly, tears forming in the corners of his eyes._

"_Dad….."_

"_Yes, I am talking about England. Bastard. God knows if he could see me know….." A single tear ran down Dad's face. He turned to look directly at me, eyes full of sadness and some kind of twisted happiness. "Promise me that you and your siblings won't turn out the way England and I did."_

"_Dad, I don't-" _

"_Promise me."_

_I gave Dad a look of exasperation and after a few moments I finally said, "I promise."_

That was last time Dad and I had a really intense emotional moment. Not that I cared; I'm not a sap, I don't cry.

But I do break promises.

xxxxxxxxxx

New Mexico

Getting Nevada to sleep when he's drunk is a challenge. Getting Nevada to sleep when he's having one of his "episodes" is a travesty.

I suppose I'm much easier to care for when I'm having one of my "episodes". Generally, I'm a much more conservative and cooperative person than Nevada so why would I react….irrationally? I winced, careful not to disturb Nevada who was slowly falling asleep, and thought back on my first "episode".

_It was only supposed to be a simple visit from Father._

_I sat on my front porch gazing at the vast New Mexico sky. Sunset would be coming soon. They were always the prettiest in New Mexico. _

"_Hey, Mexico!" I heard a voice call out. I sighed; why did Father think he could call Mexico? It irritated me, to say the least, but I'd never say anything. I guess it was better than being called "New". Father was standing at the end of my long driveway, leaning against his car. I quickly jogged over and he pulled me into a giant bear hug. _

"_Hello, Father." I said, my voice muffled by Father's shoulder. He laughed and released me from his grasp, patting me on the head. His blue eyes shone, reflecting the sun. "What is it you wanted to show me?" After all, Father had arranged this "meeting" to show me something._

"_Well, it's one of your….. 'citizens'." Father giggled like he knew some joke I didn't. _

"_Really? I think I'd know if it was one of citizens."_

"_Oh. Yeah, I know. It's just….." Father scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Never mind the citizen thing." He knocked on the door of his car that he was leaning on and after a few seconds it opened. Coming out from behind it was the strangest "citizen" I've ever seen. It was all gray and rather short with bright red ey-_

_I fell. I just fell and started shaking. My mind was racing with questions like: what's going on? Am I hurt? Is Father hurt? I glanced at the….__**thing **__and suddenly it me like a ton of bricks. It was doing this to me. It was going to do this to everyone. I felt myself start screaming but it's not like I wanted to. Everything in my body felt out of control, like I was in control but I was watching myself be in control. It didn't make any sense. _

"_Andreas!" Father shouted, dropping down to his knees and wrapping me in his arms. Father was using my human name so it must be important.__** They**__ must be trying to get him too. He must be scared. "Andreas, can you hear me?"_

"_They're coming! They're coming for us all!" I wailed. Father clung to me for dear life. He stroked my face and was looking at me with concern. He must be __**really **__scared. _

"_Andreas, please! Please stop for Daddy!" Father looked like he was on the verge of tears. Okay, he must be really, __**really **__scared. _

"_They're coming for us, Father! They'recomingthey'recmoingthey'recoming…." I repeated it over and over leaving no room for pauses. Father was crying now. Why was he crying? I was warning him and others about…..__**them. **_

"_Andreas…..please…." Father whispered in between sobs. I reached up to wipe a strand of hair out of his face._

"_It's okay, Father. I told you they were coming. Now, we'll be okay. We'll be okay…."_

Nevada was now near sleep, curled up in my lap. I faintly remember our positions being reversed when I was a child.

"Hey, Andreas?"

"Hmm."

"Did I warn them they were coming?"

"Yes, yes you did." I gently patted Nevada's head. "You warned them like a good boy. Now, we'll be okay. We'll be okay….."

xxxxxxxxxx

Minnesota

Wisconsin really needs to learn how to respect our big brother. And how to not ignore our cheese just because he's mad.

He's such a big baby. Why can't he just move on and forget the past? It's a hard thing to do but even _I _managed to do it. Well, I didn't forget everything…..

_Daddy __**never **__visits so Illinois said we had to be on our best behavior. He said if we weren't that Daddy would leave but I'm not too sure about that. He did say it when he "drunk" as Wisconsin said. I didn't worry about it too much because right now was our special time with Daddy. We wondering around one of Illinois's town squares and looking at all kinds of weird stuff. I was holding Daddy's hand and pointing at everything I thought looked cool. Wisconsin was walking behind us, mumbling something under his breath each time Daddy said something. Daddy decided we needed a break so we sat down at a cobblestone bench. Wisconsin decided to just lean against a building next to the bench._

"_So, Minnesota, is Illinois treating you well?" Daddy asked as he watched all the weird people walk past us. I heard Wisconsin snort and mumble something like "better than you". I chose to ignore it._

"_Oh, yeah! He's treating us great, Daddy!" I replied eagerly. Daddy chuckled._

"_How about you, Wisconsin?" Daddy glanced at my big brother, almost expectantly. The older boy looked taken aback but the look quickly disappeared and was replaced with an odd smile. Big Brother was weird. _

"_Just great and dandy." Wisconsin smirked and looked away. "Just great and dandy."_

"_Well that's very good to hear. I'm putting quite a bit of trust in him, you know?" Daddy gave me a stern look and I giggled._

"_Of course I know, Daddy! He talks about it all the time when he's…drunk." I smiled proudly. Daddy's lip twitched and Wisconsin looked in our direction again._

"_Don't know where she learned that word, Dad. Probably heard it from one of Illinois's friends. He's never drunk." Wisconsin gingerly placed his hands on my shoulders and squeezed, warning me not to say otherwise. I wasn't going to but why was he lying? We never saw Daddy so why spend the little time we had with him lying? _

"_Is that so?" Daddy's lip twitched again._

"_Yep." Wisconsin took his hands of my shoulders and turned away again. I glanced around the town square, eager to find a distraction when something caught my eye. I sprung up from the bench and ran towards what I saw, Daddy calling after me. I ran to a small table/stand that an old woman sat behind. I pointed at the blanket I had seen and she nodded, picking it up and handing it to me. It was soft, probably made of cotton. It was green and had little cows on one end of it._

"_Minnie, don't run away like that again!" Daddy yelled, finally catching up to me. He gave the old woman an apologetic look and then saw what I was holding. He gently pulled it out of my hands and asked the old woman, "How much is it?" I was too excited to hear the rest of the two adults' conversation and when Daddy finally paid, he handed me the blanket. I squealed with delight and leapt into Daddy's arms. He caught me and eagerly hugged back._

"_Thank you, Daddy!" I said over and over again. He laughed._

"_You're welcome, Sweetheart."_

At the time, I hadn't noticed Wisconsin, still leaning against the wall, watching our public display of affection. I grabbed my old blanket and hugged it tightly.

Some things aren't meant to be remembered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**WARNING: Long Author's Note**

**Let me start off by saying I'm sorry. I'm sorry this chapter is so late. I was having some major writer's block for this chapter and I know this chapter is also super crappy but I promise the next one will be better!**

**You've probably noticed that some of the countries (i.e. Russia, Spain) knew about the states or had sort of raised one. So why wouldn't they tell the rest of the world? Well, they probably figure that once the state became a part of the United States that the personification ceased to exist or that the personification they found, and maybe a few others, still existed but not all fifty did. Or maybe they just felt the need not to share the knowledge that the states exist. **

**Next, I'm announcing I'm going to be starting a sort of spin off of this story that will basically just be a bunch of drabbles about the states' everyday lives. It will be called ****The Not So United States of America**** and you will be able to request something you want to see the states do or anything like that. So be on the lookout for that story!**

**Don't forget to review! Also, check out my two Hetalia one-shots, **_**The Forgotten War **_**and its sort of sequel, **_**Back From the Dead. **_**Thank ya'll so much!**

**Translations:**

**Spanish:**

**-**_**No hablo Inglés**_**~ I don't speak English**

**-**_**No lo sé~ **_**I don't know**

**-**_**Nunca lo olvidaré~ **_**I'll never forget**

**French:**

**-**_**Oui, il est vrai~ **_**Yes, it is true**

**Dutch:**

**-**_**Ja, ik ga akkoord~ **_**Yes, I agree**

**I got all of these from Google Translate so let me know if they're wrong.**


	16. Author's Note

**I just wanted to let all of you know that I have posted the first chapter of **_**The Not So United States of America**_**. Be sure to check it out and request what you want to see the states do!**

**Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter up for this story up early next week. Thank ya'll so much!**

**~Cocolover77**


End file.
